Kann man einem Feind trauen?
by ShadeRiddle
Summary: Harry arbeitet in den Sommerferien als Kellner HP/TR


Hey

**Hey**

**Und hier kommt auch schon wie versprochen die neue Story ) Ich hoffe, euch gefällt sie.**

**Titel**_ Kann man einem Feind trauen?_

**Autor**_ Jenny91_

**Kurzbeschreibung **_Es sind Sommerferien, doch da Harry gerade seinen 18. Geburtstag feiern durfte, ist er von den Dursleys ausgezogen und zog in eine Wohnung nach London. In der Winkelgasse erhält er einen Ferienjob als Kellner in einer Gaststätte, wo er auch zusammen mit einem gewissen Tom arbeitet. Doch weder Tom weiß, dass Harry der Harry Potter ist und genauso wenig weiß Harry, wer Tom in Wirklichkeit ist. __Slash – TR/HP_

**Genre** _Allgemein, Shonen-Ai_

**Rating**_ P16-Slash_

**Paring **_Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle_

**Wichtig**_ Nichts gehört mir, sondern alles J.K.R. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind auch nicht beabsichtigt. Es spielt in den Sommerferien, nach dem fünften Schuljahr und Harry ist bei mir bereits 18 Jahre alt. (Sirius ist tot usw.)_

**Warnung**_ OOC_

**So, ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und würde mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr davon haltet.**

Kapitel 1

Noch ein letztes Mal sah Harry Potter sich in seinem Zimmer um. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen blassen, schmalen Lippen. Nie wieder musste er diesen Raum betreten. Er ging noch ein einziges Mal durch diesen Raum, wofür er nicht lange brauchte. Zwei Schritte reichten aus und er hatte das andere Ende seines ehemaligen Schlafzimmers erreicht, wo der kleine, alte und schon ziemlich wackelige Holzschreibtisch stand. Seine Halbseeligkeiten, die hauptsächlich aus seinen Schulsachen für Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und ein paar Kleidungstücken bestand, waren in einem Koffer verstaut, neben dem auch sein Besen, der Feuerblitz lag. Nun nahm der Gryffindor noch den Käfig seiner Schneeeule, die auch dort drin saß und schlummerte, von dem Schreibtisch und verließ schließlich, den Käfig in der einen Hand, den Koffer in der anderen hinter sich herziehend und den Besen unter dem Arm geklemmt, das kleine Zimmer.

Hier draußen auf dem Flur musste er sich nicht mehr so lange umsehen. Eigentlich erinnerte ihn das ganze Haus nur an negative Dinge. Obwohl… er stand am obersten Treppenabsatz und sah runter. In den letzten Sommerferien stand er auch genau hier oben und ihn hatten ein paar Mitglieder aus dem Orden des Phönix abgeholt. Unter anderem dabei waren Kingsley, Tonks, Moody und auch Lupin. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte noch mal tief, als er daran zurückdachte. Sie waren von hier aus mit den Besen nach London zum Grimauldplatz geflogen. Und Harry hatte vier Wochen seiner Zeit mit seinem geliebten Paten Sirius verbringen können. Erneut kam ein Seufzer über seine Lippen. Sirius war ihm wirklich ein Vaterersatz gewesen, doch letztendlich musste Harry erneut den Schmerz spüren, wie es war, wenn einem ein geliebter Mensch genommen wurde. Bei dem Gedanken glitzerten wieder Tränen in seinen Augen und eine schaffte es, zu entfliehen, über seine Wange zu kullern und dabei eine feuchte Spur hinter sich zu lassen. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und stapfte schließlich die Treppe runter.

Unten angekommen ließ er seine Augen erst mal wieder durch den Flur wandern. Schließlich richteten sie sich auf die Tür zum Schrank unter der Treppe. Es war wirklich schon fünf Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal darin schlafen musste und das 13 Jahre (A.d.A Da Harry bei mir ein wenig Älter ist, ist er dem entsprechend auch später zur Schule gekommen) seines ganzen Lebens. Es kam ihn vor, als währe es erst gestern gewesen, dass sein Onkel Vernon sich vor ihm aufbaute und ihm erklärte, dass er Dudleys zweites Zimmer bekam. Das überraschte ihn doch sehr. Und obwohl es nur ein wirklich kleines Zimmer war, hatte er sich doch zum ersten Mal so richtig freuen können. Doch hinterher war es auch nur der Grund gewesen, ihn davon abzuhalten, dass er von Hogwarts erfuhr und auch einer, wie Tante Petunia es ausrücken würde „von denen" wurde.

Nun allerdings war er einer von denen, kurz gesagt, er war ein Zauberer und auch ziemlich bekannt. Das war noch ein Grund, warum Harry nicht mehr bei den Dursleys bleiben konnte. Der eine Grund war, er wollte hier weg und der zweite war Voldemort. Sosehr er seine Verwandten auch verabscheute, wollte er sie dennoch nicht in Gefahr bringen, denn er war nun Volljährig und der Schutz, den ihm einst seine Mutter gegeben hatte, konnte auch nicht mehr helfen. Daher zog er nun in eine eigene, kleine Wohnung in London, für die er nebenbei noch zehn Geheimniswahrer hatte, an erster Stelle auch Albus Dumbledore. Nun verließ Harry das Haus. Er ging den kurzen Weg bis zum Gartentor runter und drehte sich noch mal um, um das Haus noch einmal zu sehen. Schon da war ihm klar, dass er hier nicht vermissen würde. Er betrat nun den Bürgersteig und winkte Lupin zu. Der stand an einem schwarzen Auto gelehnt, dass er vor dem Haus der Dursleys geparkt hatte. Er sollte Harry auf „Muggelwegen" nach London bringen.

„Hallo Harry.", begrüßte der Werwolf ihn mit einem Handschütteln, „Hast du alles dabei?" Während er fragte, verstaute er Koffer und Besen im Kofferraum und Hedwigs Käfig auf dem Rücksitz. „Ja.", bestätigte Harry und nach Aufforderung des Mannes setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Kurz danach stieg auch Lupin ein. Schweigend schnallten sie sich an und der Braunhaarige startete erst einmal den Wagen. Nachdem sie schon ein gutes Stückchen gefahren waren und Little Whinging hinter sich gelassen hatten, sah der Ältere nun kurz zu Harry. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?" Er klang ziemlich ernst, als er seine Frage stellte. „Geht so.", antwortete Harry ehrlich, „Der ganze Scheiß mit ‚der Auserwählte' usw. macht mich fertig… außerdem vermisse ich Sirius."

Der Werwolf biss sich leicht auf die Lippen. Auch ihn belastete der Gedanke an seinen besten Freund, der vor kurzem gestorben war. „Ich kann verstehen, dass es dich belastet. Harry, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich für dich da bin.", Lupin schwieg einen Augenblick, während sein Blick über den Verkehr wanderte, dann fuhr er fort, „Deine Eltern wollten mich zu deinem zweiten Paten machen, was aufgrund meines ‚Problems' nicht ging…" „Ich habe es in einem Brief gelesen, den ich in meinem Verließ in Gringotts erhalten habe.", erklärte Harry ihm, „Ich danke dir." Er zeigte ein leichtes, ehrliches Lächeln, das kurz erwidert wurde, bevor Remus sich wieder ganz auf den Verkehr konzentrierte.

Schon nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie London erreicht und nach kaum zehn Minuten auch Harrys neue Wohnung, die nicht weit vom Tropfenden Kessel und somit auch nicht weit von der Winkelgasse war. „So, hier wären wir.", sagte Remus und stellte den Motor seines Wagens ab. „Nun ich denke, wir sehen uns die Tage sicher wieder, ich muss dann auch weiter. Es gibt momentan viel zu tun im Orden.", fuhr er dann fort, „Wenn irgendwas ist, ich habe ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel." „Okay, vielen Dank noch mal, Remus. Wir sehen uns." Harry stieg aus, holte seine Sachen noch aus dem Auto und hob noch mal die Hand zum Abschied. Erst als er seine neue Wohnung betreten hatte, startete der Werwolf das Auto wieder und fuhr davon.

Harry sah sich erst einmal in seiner Wohnung um. Sie hatte ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, eine Küche und ein Badezimmer, war aber recht gemütlich eingerichtet und selbst PC und Fernseher waren vorhanden. Seine Kleidung verstaute er im Kleiderschrank und seine Schulsachen ließ er in dem Koffer. Der Kleiderschrank hatte auch einen Spiegel, in dem er sich nun betrachtete. Er sah nicht mehr aus wie noch vor einem halben Jahr. Seine schwarzen Haare waren etwas länger und nicht mehr so wild. Sein Pony verdeckte die Blitznarbe gut und die Brille hatte er durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt, die das Grün seiner Augen noch mehr betonten. Er hatte noch einen leichten Wachstumsschub und war nun zumindest 1,70 Meter groß. Im Vergleich zum vorherigen Jahr war er nicht wieder zu erkennen und solange man seine Blitznarbe nicht sah, konnte er ohne Illusion durch die Straßen wandern, ohne die Angst zu haben, dass er erkannt wurde. Er streckte sich leicht und gähnte dabei. Kaum, dass er dann auch im Bett lag, verschwand er schon im Land der Träume.

Es vergingen nun zwei Wochen seiner Sommerferien. Er schrieb viel Briefe mit seinen Freunden Ginny, Neville, Ron und Hermine, wodurch er auch erfuhr, dass Ron und Hermine nun zusammen waren. Das freute ihn auch wieder, denn er hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass die beiden was für den jeweils anderen empfanden. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und er bekam den Brief aus Hogwarts und er entschloss, gleich seine ganzen Schulsachen zu besorgen. So machte er sich also auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Seine Sachen hatte er schnell besorgt, wobei er dazu noch ein paar neue Schulumhänge und allgemein neue Kleidung kaufte. Als er gerade die Winkelgasse zurückging, viel ihm eine kleine, jedoch gut besuchte Gaststätte auf. Besonders neugierig machte ihn das Schild an der Tür. /Bitten Nebenjob als Kellner an./

Das gefiel dem Schwarzhaarigen. Zumindest konnte er ja mal nachfragen, ob er eventuell während der Ferien aushelfen konnte, denn dann langweilte er sich nicht die ganze restlichen vier Wochen Ferien und er verdiente, obwohl er genug hatte, noch ein wenig Geld dazu. Ohne weiteres Zögern steuerte er auf das kleine Gebäude zu und trat ein. Sowohl draußen als auch drinnen waren fast alle Plätze besetzt. Kurz sah er sich um und ging dann zur Theke. Ein hübscher, junger Mann stand dort und trocknete gerade ein paar Gläser ab. Harry, der schon länger wusste, dass er eher auf sein eigenes Geschlecht stand, gefiel er. Er war wohl Mitte bis Ende zwanzig, groß gebaut und hatte langes, rabenschwarzes Haar, welches er zusammengebunden hatte. Trotzdem vielen ihm ein paar kürzere Strähnen in das schöne, leicht gebräunte Gesicht. Auch die blaugrauen Augen hatten was Besonderes und Schönes. Der Mann hatte eine enge, schwarze Stoffhose an und ein blaues Hemd, wobei er die obersten Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte und ein wenig seines gebräunten und recht muskulösen Oberkörpers preisgab.

Harry setzte sich nun in Bewegung und ging zur Theke. Erst als er direkt vor ihr stand, sah der Ältere auf und lächelte charmant. „Was darf es sein?", fragte er. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich wegen dem Schild draußen an der Tür erkundigen, wegen der Aushilfe. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich wohl während ich noch Ferien habe hier ein wenig arbeiten kann.", antwortete Harry freundlich. Der Ältere nickte verstehend. „Komm mal mit.", sagte er und deutete Harry mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Er führte ihn zu einer Tür und klopfte an. „Ja?", kam es auch wenige Sekunden später von innen. Der Kellner öffnete die Tür und steckte seinen Kopf rein. „Adrian? Hier ist ein junger Mann, der wegen einem Ferienjob nachfragt.", erklärte er freundlich. „Schick ihn rein, Tom.", bat eine ebenfalls männliche Stimme, die von drinnen her kam. /Tom heißt er also., dachte Harry in Gedanken und musterte den Mann noch mal. Eben dieser drehte sich jetzt wieder zu Harry, lächelte ihn wieder an und meinte: „Geh da rein."

Harry nickte. „Vielen Dank.", sagte er und ging durch die ihm aufgehaltene Tür. Es war ein kleines Büro und an einem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann mittleren Alters und sah auf, sobald er eintrat. „Guten Tag.", grüßte Harry freundlich und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Tag.", meinte der Ältere und weiß Harry an, sich zu setzen. Der ging der Aufforderung nach. „So, erst Mal, dürfte ich deinen Namen erfahren?", kam es gleich von dem Älteren namens Adrian. „Harry… Taylor.", antwortete Harry und nahm bewusst einen falschen Nachnamen. „Nun, Harry, ich darf dich doch Harry nennen? … du möchtest also einen Nebenjob?" „Ja, also zumindest einen Ferienjob, da ich in vier Wochen wieder nach Hogwarts muss und wenn ich da bin, nicht arbeiten kann.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. „Gut… hattest du schon mal Erfahrung mit dem Kellnern?", fragte Adrian nun. „Leider nein, aber ich lerne schnell.", Harry lächelte leicht.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über Kleinigkeiten, bis Adrian sagte: „Nun, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du die nächsten vier Wochen hier arbeitest. Ab wann kannst du anfangen?" „Ab sofort.", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Super, dann würde ich vorschlagen, fängst du morgen um 14 Uhr an. Das geht dann bis 20 Uhr." „Okay vielen Dank.", Harry stand auf und schüttelte Adrian noch mal die Hand, um sich zu verabschieden. Dann verließ er das kleine Büro. Draußen traf er auch gleich auf Tom, der sich umgezogen hatte und scheinbar auch gerade Feierabend machen wollte. „Hi und?", fragte der Ältere sofort freundlich. Harry lächelte leicht. „Für die Ferien werde ich hier arbeiten.", antwortete er dann. „Dann sind wir ja jetzt Kollegen. Ich bin übrigens Tom." „Harry.", stellte der Grünäugige sich vor und sie steuerten auf die Tür zu. „Gehst du nach Hogwarts?", fragte Tom ihn neugierig. Harry bejahte das mit einem Kopfnicken.

Vor der Tür blieben sie kurz stehen. „Also ich muss Richtung Tropfenden Kessel und du?", fragte Tom dann. „Ich auch.", bestätigte Harry und so beschlossen sie, bis zum Tropfenden Kessel gemeinsam zu gehen. „Arbeitest du schon länger dort.", fragte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Gaststätte. „Zwei Monate erst. Aber ist wirklich ganz nett da und man trifft viele Leute.", antwortete Tom auf die Frage. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über einige Sachen. Harry erfuhr auch, dass Tom, der 25 Jahre alt war, ebenfalls eine Zeit lang Quidditch als Hüter gespielt hatte. Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass er Sucher war, doch log er als er sagte, dass er in Hogwarts nicht im Team spielte. Es sollte ja keiner drauf kommen, dass er Harry Potter war.

„Und was hast du sonst noch so an Hobbys neben Quidditch?" Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Lehrer ärgern, Unfug machen, so was alles.", erklärte er. „Das habe ich früher auch immer gerne gemacht. Ich mache es eigentlich noch immer gerne.", Tom zwinkerte ihm zu, „Was ist dein Lieblingsfach?" „Hm, ich mag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gerne. Obwohl… ich habe in letzter Zeit auch einige Bücher über die dunklen Künste gelesen und ich finde, so schlimm sind sie nicht. Sie können genauso gut oder schlecht sein, wie weiße Magie auch, außer, dass sie etwas effektiver sind und sie nicht jeder einsetzen kann.", antwortete Harry. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich interessiere mich auch für die Dunklen Künste. Ich habe auch schon viele Bücher dazu gelesen und allgemein auch Erfahrungen mit gemacht. Und solange es niemandem schadet, ist es wirklich ganz okay.", erklärte der Größere.

„Welche Fächer waren denn deine Lieblingsfächer?", fragte Harry nun neugierig. „Zaubertränke, Alte Runen und Verteidigung. Das Fach Schwarze Magie wurde ein Jahr, bevor ich auf die Schule kam, abgeschafft. Sonst währe das wohl auch ein Favorit.", sagte er. „Uh, also mit Zaubertränken und Alte Runen kann ich ja überhaupt nichts anfangen.", gestand Harry, „Alte Runen hatte ich auch noch nie, aber Zaubertränke ist schlimm. Ich komme auch nicht mit dem Lehrer klar." „Lass mich raten, du bist schon mal nicht in Slytherin.", sagte Tom und gluckste, „Ja, ja, der gute, alte Severus." „Kennst du ihn?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Ja, er ist ein guter Freund meiner Familie.", bestätigte der Ältere mit einem Kopfnicken, „Und wenn man ihn richtig kennt auch ganz in Ordnung. Aber anlegen sollte man sich trotzdem nicht mit ihm, dann wird er zur biestigen alten Fledermaus." Harry kicherte. „Das funktioniert bei uns Schülern auch, ohne dass wir uns mit ihm anlegen."

Sie erreichten nun den Tropfenden Kessel. „Also Harry, wir sehen uns dann morgen.", verabschiedete Tom sich von ihm. „Ja, genau, bis Morgen." Harry hob zum Abschied noch mal die Hand. Tom, der sich ein Zimmer mit Tropfenden Kessel gemietet hatte, steuerte zur Treppe und er ging in Richtung Ausgang. Keine fünf Minuten später war er wieder in seiner kleinen Wohnung und begutachtete, was er sich alles gekauft hatte. Dabei dachte er auch an den nächsten Tag morgen und an Tom. Dieser war ja wirklich ein netter junger Mann und verstanden hatte er sich ja sofort gut mit ihm. Er freute sich schon auf die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Älteren. Er hatte auch Tom seinen Nachnamen verschwiegen, doch dass Tom ihm auch etwas verschwieg, wusste er nicht. Noch nicht.

**--**

Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Tag war Harry pünktlich um kurz vor 14 Uhr bei seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle. Er war schon um 10 Uhr ins Bad gegangen und hatte sich besonders schön herausgeputzt, dabei wusste er selbst nicht genau, wieso er solchen Aufwand machte, wobei er doch nur kellnerte. Er trat nun durch den Eingang. Noch war nicht so viel los, doch das sollte sich schnell ändern. Sein Blick wanderte durch den großen Raum mit den vielen Tischen um die auch mehrere Stühle standen, von denen ab und zu ein paar besetzt waren. Sein Blick blieb am Tresen hängen. Tom, dessen Schicht auch um 14 Uhr begann, stand bereits dort und lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. Nach dem Harry noch einmal tief eingeatmet hatte, trat er zu ihm. „Hi.", grüßte er freundlich. „Hallo Harry. Na heute erster Tag? Das wird schon. Komm folg mir, ich soll dich ein wenig einweisen."

Der Ältere führte ihn in einen Raum, wo Harry seine Kleidung bekam, die er anziehen sollte. „Du kannst dich hier umziehen und dann komm wieder raus, ich erkläre dir dann deine Aufgaben." „Okay.", sagte Harry und Tom schenkte ihm noch mal ein freundliches Lächeln, bevor er den Raum für die Angestellten wieder verließ. Harry sah ihm kurz nach, bevor er sich die Kleidung anzog, die der Mann ihm gegeben hatte. Sie passten wirklich sehr gut und sobald er fertig war, verließ er den Raum wieder. Tom stand gerade hinter der Theke und wischte einmal mit einem feuchten Lappen über die Arbeitsfläche von dieser. Harry war doch ein wenig verwundert. Hier lief absolut kein bisschen über Zauberei. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass das hier ein Restaurant für Zauberer war.

Höchstens die sich bewegenden Bilder wiesen daraufhin, doch sonst wurde alles mit der Hand gemacht. Getränke sowie Essen selbst vorbereitet, Bestellungen auf Zetteln geschrieben und selbst die Arbeitsflächen, Tische und das Geschirr wurde mit der Hand gesäubert und ohne, dass Zauberei ins Spiel kam. Irgendwie gefiel es Harry. Es musste doch nicht immer alles mit Zauberei zu tun haben, nur weil man in der Welt dieser Zauberer lebte und selbst einer war. Der junge Schüler erreichte nun die Theke und als Tom zu ihm aufsah sagte er: „Ja, hier bin ich." „Super, also pass auf. Hier hast du ein Notizblock und einen Stift. Deine Aufgabe ist es, den Bereich von Tisch 10 bis Tisch 20 zu bedienen, dass ist dort. Joey, der junge blonde Mann, der dahinten bei den Tischen steht, macht Tisch 1 bis 10 und die Tische draußen. Du guckst dich einfach immer um. Neue Leute, die eintreffen, überreichst du jedem jeweils eine Menükarte, die hier liegen und wenn sie die Karten weggelegt haben, gehst du und fragst sie erst mal nach was zu Trinken und dann zu Essen. Das schreibst du dann auf deinen Notizblock, zusammen mit der Tischnummer und den Zettel gibst du hier vorne bei mir ab. Ich kümmere mich um die Getränke und leite den Rest weiter an die Küche."

Harry nickte verstehend und Tom erklärte nun zu Ende: „Die bestellten Sachen stehen dann hier auf einem Tablett, bei den Tellern musst du mal selber ausprobieren, wie du es schaffst, mehrere auf einmal zu tragen. Die Sachen für Tisch 1 bis 10 lege ich auf diese Seite des Tisches und eine Karte daneben, welche Tischnummer das ist. Wenn sonst noch jemand aus deiner Tischseite, die du zu bedienen hast was möchte, wird er dir schon bescheid sagen. Sonst guck dich einfach ab und zu um und guck, ob du schon mal leere Teller oder Gläser wieder mitnehmen kannst und wenn ja, frag ob es ihnen geschmeckt hat und ob du ihnen noch was bringen kannst. Sonst, wenn du wirklich gerade absolut nichts zu tun hast, was wohl eher selten vorkommt, halte dich trotzdem in der Nähe der Tische auf. Nun denn, da du ja bis 20 Uhr arbeitest, mach ruhig mal so zwischendurch eine kleine Klopause oder so, aber sag dann vorher Bescheid, dass Joey oder ich uns dann um deine Tische kümmern. Nun denn, das war es eigentlich so weit… und immer schön freundlich sein und ein nettes Lächeln zeigen, dann springt sicher auch ein nettes, kleines Trinkgeld bei raus. Konntest du mir folgen? Noch irgendetwas unklar oder irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nee, danke.", Harry lächelte leicht. „Super, dann kannst du gleich mal deine ersten Versuche machen." „Oh, ähm doch eine Frage. Was wenn gerade mehrere neu gekommen sind, soll ich dann erst mal von allen Tischen, die neu besetzt wurden, die Bestellungen entgegennehmen, oder erst einen und dann den Zettel hier her bringen und dann den nächsten?", viel Harry dann doch noch eine kleine Frage ein. „Ah, also das ist einfach. Du gibst den neuen einfach die Menükarte und von den ersten, die fertig mit gucken sind, nimmst du die Bestellung entgegen und bevor du die nächste entgegennimmst, bring mir einfach erst den Zettel vorbei. Ach ja und mit dem Bezahlen… du hast ja dein Portmonee bei dir. Wenn jemand zahlen will, sag mir, an welchem Tisch und ich gebe dir die Rechnung. Damit gehst du dann wieder an den Tisch und sagst ihnen noch mal den Preis.", erklärte Tom noch und bereitete nun ein paar Getränke vor, da der andere Kellner Joey ihm gerade ein paar Bestellungen überreicht hatte. „Dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Glück, Harry.", sagte Tom noch, bevor er ihm den Rücken zudrehte, sich bückte und unter einer Ablage ein paar Kisten mit Butterbierflaschen hervorzog.

„Danke.", sagte Harry noch und drehte sich nun zu seinen Tischen um. Gerade setzten sich ein paar Gäste an die Tische. Also nahm er für jeden eine Menükarte mit und ging an den ersten Tisch. Dort verteilte er die Karten mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und wünschte ihnen einen guten Tag. Dasselbe wiederholte er am zweiten Tisch. Am dritten Tisch, wo schon vorher ein paar Gäste waren, nahm er die leeren Teller und Gläser entgegen. „Hat es Ihnen geschmeckt?", fragte er freundlich. „Ja, vielen Dank. Könnte ich dann zahlen?", sagte ein älterer Herr. „Natürlich.", Harry ging zu Tom und sagte: „Die Rechnung für Tisch Nummer 4, wenn's möglich ist." „Klar.", Tom schmunzelte leicht und reichte ihm nach kurzem eine Rechnung.

So ging das dann den ganzen Abend und um 20 Uhr kam Harrys Erlösung. Die nächsten Arbeiter. Seufzend ging er zu dem Aufenthaltsraum der Angestellten, wo Tom und Joey bereits standen, sich gerade umzogen und sich unterhielten. „Und Harry, wie war der erste Tag?" „Ganz nett, wenn auch etwas anstrengend.", antwortete Harry. „Hm, also wenn du das anstrengend findest, solltest du nie nach 20 bis 22 Uhr hier arbeiten.", teilte der 25- jährige Joey mit. „Wieso?", fragte der Jüngste neugierig. „Da geht es erst richtig los. Dann wird die Tanzfläche freigemacht und alles. Hm, sagen wir, es verwandelt sich in ein kleines Nachtclub." „Echt? Hat gar nicht den Anschein.", teilte Harry überrascht mit. „Weil du auch nicht den richtigen Partyraum gesehen hast, der erst ab 21 Uhr geöffnet wird."

„Habt ihr um diese Uhrzeit schon mal gearbeitet?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Schon öfters.", sagte Joey, „Ist zwar anstrengend, aber macht viel mehr Spaß, als Tagsüber." „Ich noch nicht. Habe gegen Abend oft was anderes zu tun.", sagte Tom, was Harry doch etwas wunderte. Was hatte man schon ab 21 Uhr noch großartiges zu tun. Er erledigte zumindest vieles immer Tagsüber. Doch beließ er es erst mal dabei und der schwarzhaarige Mann sagte noch: „Aber ich bin ab und zu mal so abends da geblieben. Lohnt sich wirklich." Harry war noch nie in einem Nachtclub oder hatte allgemein noch nie so etwas wie Discos oder größere Partys besucht und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass er nach Feierabend mal länger blieb und sich das ansah, aber nicht mehr heute. Er war einfach nur noch fertig und müde und wollte am Liebsten ins Bett. Das bestätigte sich auch mit einem Gähnen und nun zog auch er sich seine normalen Sachen wieder an. Joey verabschiedete sich Joey von ihnen. Er wohnte in der Winkelgasse und hatte es nicht weit. Doch Tom wartete wieder auf Harry, damit sie bis zum Tropfenden Kessel gemeinsam zurückgehen konnten.

„Und, wie war dein erster Tag sonst so, außer okay und anstrengend?" „Ja, ich fand es ganz Spaßig. Kellnern ist zwar nichts, was ich mein Leben lang tun würde, aber so nebenbei ist es ganz schön.", erklärte der Kleinere. „Ja, ich mache es auch nur noch ein Jahr, dann fängt endlich mein Studium an.", sagte Tom. „Was studierst du denn?", fragte Harry. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und wenn es wieder eingeführt wird, was übrigens momentan im Ministerium stark diskutiert wird, ob es wieder eingeführt werden soll, Schwarze Magie.", sagte Tom. „Klingt interessant.", Harry nickte bestätigend, „Was willst du denn später machen?" „Nun entweder irgendwas im Ministerium, vielleicht Auror oder so…", Tom musste dabei breit grinsen, doch Harry viel einfach nicht ein, wieso, „Na ja oder Lehrer wäre auch eine Alternative." „Cool, du willst Auror werden? Ich ja auch, aber irgendwie bin ich momentan echt nicht mit der Arbeit des Ministeriums einverstanden, wegen der Sache mit Vol-… sorry, Du – weißt – schon – wer und so, dass sie so wenig unternehmen und so stur sind, und da will ich den ganzen Scheiß nicht noch unterstützen."

„Du bist also auch einer von den wenigen, die sich wirklich trauen, Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen? Ich bin beeindruckt.", teilte Tom schmunzelnd mit. Harry lächelte zurück. „Du traust es dich aus? Ich find das irgendwie Unsinn. Ich weiß nicht, wieso man Angst vor einem Namen haben sollte. Glauben die etwa alle, dass, wenn man den Namen ausspricht, Voldemort auf einmal auf der Matte steht und den Avada ausspricht?" „Hm, also so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, ist genau das Voldemorts Absicht, dass die Leute das denken. Also, dass sie denken, dass er mitbekommt, wenn einer seinen Namen sagt und er dann kommt oder welche schickt um sie zu töten.", erklärte der Ältere. Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. „Hm, na gut. Also ich lebe noch und wenn er mich jedes Mal, wenn ich den Namen gesagt hatte, umgebracht hätte, wäre ich schon ein hochprozentiger Geist." Tom gluckste kurz. „Sorry, ich sollte das nicht lustig finden. Die ganze Sache mit Voldemort ist eine ziemlich ernst zunehmende Sache."

„Ja, das ist wohl war.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber soviel ich mitbekommen habe, ist er in der letzten Zeit ziemlich ruhig geblieben, zum Glück." „Ja, stimmt. Allgemein ist es im Moment ziemlich friedlich.", bestätigte Tom abwesend. „Wahrscheinlich nur, um den aufkommenden Krieg vorzubereiten.", murmelte Harry und da Tom eine Zeit lang nichts sagte, sah er schließlich auf. Der Größere war tief in Gedanken versunken. „Hey Tom?", Harry wedelte mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht des Älteren. „Hm?", der sah zu ihm runter und sah etwas verwirrt aus. Er hatte seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen. „Noch da? Woran denkst du gerade?" „Ach egal.", Tom schmunzelte wieder, „Mir ist nur gerade ein eigentlich blöder Zufall aufgefallen." „Der wäre?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Na ja, Voldemorts richtiger Name ist Tom Riddle und er hat viel mit einem gewissen Harry Potter zu tun. Und zufällig heißt du auch Harry, wenn auch Taylor mit Nachnamen und ich Tom, wenn auch Jackson mit Nachnamen." „Oh, ja, stimmt. Aber zum Glück sind wir keine Feinde und versuchen uns zu töten.", auch Harry zeigte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln.

Sie erreichten nun den Tropfenden Kessel. „Also Harry. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen." „Danke, Tom. Wünsch ich dir auch. Na dann bis morgen." Sie lächelten sich kurz an und Harry versank kurz in diesen hübschen blauen Augen, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Bar verließ. Unterwegs dachte er schwärmerisch an Tom. Der Ältere war wirklich ziemlich süß und Harry mochte ihn ganz gerne. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und vor sich her summend ging er nach Hause. An seinem Schreibtisch setzte er sich erst einmal hin und versuchte sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben, die er über die Ferien aufbekommen hatte und das war nicht gerade wenig. Er wurde erst gegen 23 Uhr mit den Verwandlungshausaufgaben fertig und versuchte sich dann mit den Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Doch da kam er überhaupt nicht klar mit. Also legte er diese erst Mal an die Seite. An die versuchte er sich ein paar Tage später noch mal.

--

Kapitel 3

„Und, wie war die erste Woche?", fragte Tom Harry, als sie zusammen im Aufenthaltsraum waren und sich wieder umzogen, da sie Feierabend hatten. „Ganz angenehm.", gestand Harry, „Aber bald geht die Schule ja wieder los, da muss ich dann wohl wieder aufhören. Eigentlich schade." Er seufzte. „Sag mal, du studierst doch Zaubertränke, oder?" „Ja, wieso?", fragte Tom und zog sich eine Jacke über. „Könntest du mir vielleicht bei meinen Zaubertränke Hausaufgaben helfen?" Harry setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf. Der Ältere schmunzelte leicht. „Nun, wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir gerne." „Wirklich? Oh danke." Harry strahlte ihn an. „Wann hast du Zeit?" „So gut wie immer. Ich kann die To-… die Treffen abends, die ich mache auch mal verschieben.", sagte Tom. „Wirklich. Danke Tom." Harry umarmte ihn kurz. „Dafür nicht. Also, wann und wo wollen wir uns treffen?", fragte Tom. „Wir können zu mir gehen und vorher was Essen.", schlug Harry vor. „Okay und wann jetzt?", fragte Tom zum wiederholten Mal." „Heute? Oder ist Morgen besser?" „Ich kann an beiden Tagen. Aber klar, warum nicht heute.", meinte Tom.

Also verließen die zwei das Restaurant. Keiner wollte hier Essen. „Ne Idee wo man hier gut essen kann?", fragte Harry Tom. „Da hinten ist eine nette Gastronomie, ich lad dich ein." „Musst du aber nicht. Immerhin hilfst du mir. Dann wäre es doch nur korrekt, wenn ich dich einlade." „Nix da.", protestierte der Größere schmunzelnd, während sie zum Restaurant gingen. „Okay, dann danke." „Dafür nicht." Sie gingen rein und setzten sich an einen Tisch. „Toom?" „Jaa?" „Kannst du dir das wirklich leisten? Also wenn du mich noch mit einlädst? Das sieht so teuer aus." Der Mann schmunzelte. „Na ja, sagen wir so… als Lord kann man sich schon einiges leisten." „Du bist Lord? Und warum arbeitest du dann im Restaurant?" „Weil ich alles nur geerbt hab. Ich möchte gerne mal mein eigenes Geld verdienen." „Oh, verstehe. Krass. Wie soll ich dich denn dann ansprechen?", fragte Harry interessiert. „Tom?", schlug Tom grinsend vor. „Hm, na gut, Tom. Von wo bist du denn Lord?" „Ich bin Lord über einen kleinen Fleck in Wales." „Aber immerhin etwas.", Harry war ganz begeistert. „Ist es schön dort?" „Es wird.", murmelte Tom nur. „Was meinst du?", fragte der Jüngere verdutzt.

„Wir hatten Krieg. Wir sind mitten in den Aufräumarbeiten.", erklärte der Blauäugige. „Oh, das tut mir leid.", gestand Harry. „Schon gut.", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie kam es dazu?", fragte der Kleinere weiter. „Zum Krieg? Wir wurden angegriffen.", antwortete der Ältere darauf. „Von wem denn?" Tom seufzte leicht. „Harry, also… auf welcher Seite vom Krieg stehst du?", fragte er schließlich. „Ich halte mich da raus.", sagte Harry. Auch wenn es gelogen war, wünschte er sich doch, dass er sich da raus halten konnte. „Was hältst du von Dumbledore?", fragte der Größere plötzlich. „Er ist ein alter Narr.", antwortete Befragter nach kurzem Überlegen. „Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen.", bestätigte Tom mit einem Kopfnicken. „Wieso fragst du?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Aus Interesse. Und was ist mit Voldemort?", fuhr Tom seine Fragerei fort. „Hm, ich würde sagen, er ist ein einsamer, verlorener Eisklotz, der ein Idiot dazu ist, aber auch für die Rechte der Schwarzen Magie kämpft. Na ja, wenn seine Methoden auch nicht gerade sanft sind.", kam es diesmal sofort von Harry, denn er hatte schon oft über seinen so genannten „Erzfeind" nachgedacht.

„Äh… okay… interessante Sichtweise.", sagte Tom dann. „Findest du? Auf welcher Seite stehst du denn?", fragte ihn nun der Schüler. „Also ich bin für die Schwarze Magie und für die schwarzen Wesen.", antwortete sein Gegenüber. „Also stehst du auf Voldemorts Seite?", hakte Harry nach. „Ja.", Tom nickte. „Bist du ein Todesser?", die Frage kam, als hätte Harry nur darauf gewartet, dass er sie stellen konnte. „Nein.", antwortete Tom ehrlich. /nur der Anführer dieser Nichtsnutze., dachte er sich dann noch im Stillen und seufzte leicht. „Gut… was denkst du von Voldemort?", bekam der Ältere nun auch die Frage gestellt. „Weiß nicht so genau." „Warum nicht?", der Gryffindor hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Habe ihm noch nie persönlich gegenüber gestanden." Harry nickte verstehend. „Und ähm…", nun fragte Harry die Frage, auf die er in ihrem Gespräch hinkommen wollte, sobald er gehört hatte, dass Tom für die Schwarze Magie war, denn die Frage war ihm sehr wichtig, weil er nicht wollte, dass Tom ihn hasste, „ Was denkst du über die Sache Potter gegen Voldemort?"

„Was Potter angeht, Meiner Meinung nach sollte er abhauen. Also endlich sein eigenes Leben leben.", sagte Tom nun. Er wusste, dass die Prophezeiung unecht war und auch wenn er, als Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, nicht gerade ein guter Mensch war und tatsächlich schon über Leichen gegangen war, fand er es dennoch mies, dass solche Leute wie Dumbledore, einen hilflosen Jungen schon mit 11 Jahren darauf vorbereitet hatten, gegen ihn anzutreten und ihn zu ermorden. Tom wollte Potter nie wirklich etwas tun, aber da dieser ihm immer in die Quere kam, hatte er nie eine andere Wahl gehabt. Na gut, er hatte Potters Eltern getötet, aber er beseitigte nun mal Leute, wenn sie ihm im Weg standen. Harry sah Tom auf dessen Antwort hin eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Würde er, wenn er könnte.", murmelte er schließlich kaum verständlich. „Aber? Was glaubst du hält ihn auf?", fragte Tom, der ihn dennoch verstanden hatte. „Der Druck, der auf ihn lastet. Dass ihn alle als den Auserwählten bezeichnen und ihre Hoffnungen in ihn stecken… und Dumbledore, der auch ständig meint, es sei Potters Pflicht."

„Ach, der Alte spinnt doch. Potter ist erst 16? 17? Wie soll er da gegen einen Erwachsenen kämpfen?" „Er ist 18.", erklärte Harry kurz und seufzte dann. „Was hältst du von der Theorie, dass alle behaupten, dass jeder Mensch es schaffen könnte, gegen Voldemort anzutreten, weil sie alle etwas besitzen, was er nie haben wird?" „Schwachsinn.", kam die Antwort Toms. „Ja, finde ich auch." „Warum?" „Warum findest du es Schwachsinn?", stellte Harry seine Gegenfrage. „Ich habe zuerst gefragt.", meinte Tom nur. „Na ja, ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand so ganz ohne Liebe ist. Voldemort hat einfach eine verbitterte, starke Mauer um sich aufgebaut, die ihn vor alles wie Gefühle schützt, egal ob sie raus kommen oder rein gehen wollen.", teilte der Kleinere seine Theorie mit. Tom seufzte tief. Der Junge hatte total ins Schwarze getroffen, obwohl die Mauer, die er tatsächlich aufgebaut hatte, langsam immer mehr verschwand. Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht." „Hm…", Harry sah nun in seine Menükarte. „Was nimmst du?" „Die 12.", sagte Tom, ohne dass er in die Karte sah. Harry sah sich die Zwölf kurz an. „Hm, ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden." „Wir können ja öfters her kommen.", lächelte Tom. „Was würdest du mir denn empfehlen?", fragte Harry nun. „Was magst du denn?" „Alles außer Fisch." „Nimm die 23.", schlug Tom vor. „na gut.", ohne zu gucken, was die Nummer 23 war, klappte Harry die Karte zu.

„Du traust mir so?", kam es überrascht von Tom. „Ich will den Preis lieber gar nicht sehen." Der Ältere sah ihn kurz verdutzt an und lachte dann leicht auf: „Hey, keine Angst, ich kann mir das schon leisten." „Das ist trotzdem so teuer. Auch wenn du durch deinen Titel genug Geld hast." „Womit wir wieder am Anfang unseres Gespräches über Voldemort und Potter währen.", sagte Tom und bestellte bei einem Kellner ihr Essen, eine Cola für Harry und einen Capuccino für sich. Als der Kellner wieder ging, fragte Tom: „Was hast du denn in Zaubertränke genau auf?" „Hm, irgendwas über Gifte und Gegengifte, da sollen wir irgendwie so einen komplizierten Trank aufschreiben und dann noch ein paar Formeln, wie man aus einfachen Pflanzen Gifte macht.", sagte Harry nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Ach, das ist einfach.", Tom schmunzelte leicht. Harry sah ihn nur ungläubig an. Wenn das Einfach war, war er der Kaiser von China. „Hm, find ich nicht. Sonst würde ich nicht schon seit zwei Wochen dran verzweifeln.", erklärte Harry. „Ach, so schlimm ist das wirklich nicht, wenn man es kann. Ich kann es dir ja noch mal erklären und wenn du es dann immer noch nicht drauf hast, dann finde ich das komisch.", Tom lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Harry lächelte zurück und fühlte wieder das seltsame Kribbeln, als er in diese schönen, blauen Augen sah.

„So, einmal der Capuccino und die Cola für die jungen Herren.", sagte eine Frau. Sie sahen beide auf und hatten gar nicht bemerkt, wie eine Kellnerin ihnen ihre Getränke gebracht hatte. Harry bedankte sich kurz, nippte einmal an seiner Cola und beobachtete Tom eine Zeit lang schweigend. Er mochte den Älteren sehr und er hatte das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr war, denn der Schüler fühlte sich dem Älteren sehr zugeneigt und alleine seine nicht jungendfreien Träume nachts waren nie, ohne dass Tom vorkam. „Sag mal Tom?", fragte Harry nach kurzem Zögern. „Hm?", der sah ihn fragend an. „Hast du… hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?", der Kleinere merkte richtig, wie er rot anlief. Tom schmunzelte leicht. „Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin.", gestand er. „Echt nicht?", kam es überrascht von dem Gryffindor. „Nee, ich hatte höchsten Freunde. Aber nein, momentan bin ich Single.", erklärte der ehemalige Slytherinschüler. „Also… du stehst auf Männer?", Harry war doch leicht überrascht. „Öhm… ja.", Tom nickte leicht. „Ach so. Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. So wie die weiblichen Personen immer von dir schwärmen.", der Grünäugige kicherte leicht. „So, tun sie das also?", fragte Tom. „Ja, wenn sie ins Restaurant kommen und ich sie bediene, fragen mich manche sogar nach deiner Handynummer.", gestand Harry. „Oh nein, ich hoffe, du gibst sie ihnen nicht. Solche nervtötenden Weiber können mir echt gestohlen bleiben.", Tom lachte leicht auf.

„Aber, wenn wir grade mal beim Thema sind, was ist mit dir, Harry? Hast du denn eine Freundin?" „Hm… also… nicht mehr und ich glaube… na ja, dass ich auch eher auf das eigene Geschlecht stehe." „Echt? Aber wieso glaubst du das nur?", Tom war nun wirklich neugierig geworden. „Na ja, ich hatte noch nie was mit einem Mann, aber ich habe schon bemerkt, dass ich mich dem eigenen Geschlecht angezogener fühle, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."; wieder nahm Harrys Gesicht eine gesunde Rotfarbe an. „Ja, ich denke, ich weiß, was du meinst.", Tom nickte bestätigend. Ins Geheim war er irgendwie erfreut darüber, dass auch Harry homosexuell war, denn er hatte schon ein wenig für den Jüngeren geschwärmt und er mochte Harry gerne. Wieder vielen beide in ihre Gedanken und seufzten fast zeitgleich. Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens kam endlich ihr Essen und sie wünschten sich einen Guten Appetit. Harry schmeckte sein Essen gut. Es war ein leckeres Nudelgericht.

Es verging noch eine Stunde. Sie unterhielten sich noch über einzelne Kleinigkeiten, bis Tom einen Kellner rief, da er bezahlen wollte. Kaum fünf Minuten daraufhin verließen sie gemeinsam das Restaurant und machten sich auf den Weg zu Harry nach Hause. Der Jüngere hatte sich bei Tom untergehakt und sie sahen hoch in den Sternenklaren Nachthimmel. Harry sah auf die Uhr. „Uff schon 10 Uhr. Kein Wunder, dass es schon so dunkel ist. War aber wirklich ein netter Abend. Danke noch mal für die Einladung." „Dafür nicht.", sagte Tom und lächelte ihn leicht an. Bald waren sie bei Harrys Wohnung angekommen und der Jüngere schloss die Tür auf. Im Wohnzimmer schaute Tom sich kurz um. „Nett hast du es hier.", teilte er mit. „Danke, ich find es auch ganz schön.", erklärte Harry, „Möchtest du etwas trinken? Setz dich ruhig." „Grad nicht, danke.", sagte Tom, kam jedoch der Aufforderung nach, sich zu setzen.

Harry holte seine Zaubertrankaufgaben hervor und zeigte sie Tom. Der besah sich diese und nach kurzer Zeit begann er, Harry alles gründlich und gut verständlich zu erklären. Schon nach einer viertel Stunde wusste Harry endlich, worum es ging. „Oh Gott, das ist ja wirklich total einfach. Hm, vielleicht liegt es wirklich nur an Snape und der Tatsache, dass wir uns gegenseitig nicht leiden können." Tom schmunzelte leicht. „Vielleicht. Aber wie gesagt, lern Severus besser kennen und ihr kommt besser miteinander aus." „Im Leben nicht." Harry lachte leicht und begann mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Er wurde zwar schon nach einer halben Stunde fertig, doch Tom blieb trotzdem noch eine ganze Weile und sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Irgendwann lehnte Harry sich an Tom und der legte einen Arm um den Jüngeren. Es war schon gegen zwei Uhr nachts, als beide schließlich eingeschlafen waren.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Tom liegend auf dem Sofa auf. Er war alleine, doch von der Küche her hörte er Geräusche und der Duft nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee stieg in seine Nase. Er setzte sich auf, gähnte und reckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig, stand dann auf und ging noch halb verschlafen in die Küche. „Morgen.", grüßte er Harry, der bereits das Frühstück vorbereitet hatte. „Guten Morgen.", sagte Harry, auch wenn es schon kurz vor elf war, „Gut geschlafen?" Tom nickte. „Und selbst?" „Ja, habe ganz gut geschlafen.", gestand der Jüngere, „Kaffee?" „Gerne." Also goss Harry zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und reichte eine davon Tom. Er selbst machte sich noch Milch und zwei Löffel Zucker rein und nach kurzem umrühren nippte er daran. Auch Tom nippte an seinem schwarzen Kaffee und langsam aber sicher verschwand die Müdigkeit. Sie Frühstückten gemeinsam und zogen sich dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie sich wieder gemeinsam auf das Sofa setzten.

„Du, Tom?", kam es nach kurzem Zögern wieder von Harry. „Ja?", der sah ihn fragend an. „Ich… also… ich bin mir ja nicht so sicher… ob ich wirklich auf das eigene Geschlecht stehe und ich dachte… also… ob du… ob du es mir vielleicht zeigen kannst?", der Kleinere wurde rot und wandte den Blick ab. Tom sah ihn überrascht an. „Du meinst, dass ich dich…" Bevor Tom zu Ende sprach, unterbrach Harry ihn. „Nein, also… das war nur so… war nur eine blöde Idee von… hmpf." Nun unterbrach Tom Harry, und zwar, indem er zwei Finger unter Harrys Kinn legte, ihn zwang in seine Augen zu sehen und seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren legte. Der riss erst erschrocken die Augen auf, da er wirklich überrascht war, doch in seinem Magen explodierten tausend Feuerwerkskörper und ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er legte seine Arme um Tom und erwiderte den Kuss. Tom stupste nun mit seiner Zunge gegen Harrys Lippen und strich Harry ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Plötzlich stutzte er und unterbrach den Kuss. Sein Blick war geschockt und überrascht auf die Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn gerichtet.

--

Kapitel 4

„Ist was?", fragte Harry seufzend und sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. Tom sah ihm kurz in die Augen, lächelte und küsste ihn erneut. „Nein, alles okay.", sagte er dann zwischen zwei Küssen. Harry stöhnte in dem Kuss wohlig auf. Der Ältere vergrub seine Hände in die Haare des Kleineren und wuschelte darin rum. „Hey, meine Frisur.", protestierte Harry, küsste ihn aber weiter und Tom schmunzelte nur. Sie trennten sich erst wieder nach einer Zeit aus Luftmangel. Sie hatten beide geschwollene Lippen. „Das ist wunderschön?", teilte Harry mit. „Mir gefällt es auch. Und? Bist du jetzt schwul?" „Ich… ich glaube schon, danke." „Oh gut.", Tom zwinkerte. „Würdest… also Tom?", fragte Harry zögernd. „Ja?", fragte Angesprochener liebevoll. „Küsst du mich noch mal?", bat der Kleinere. „Mit Vergnügen." Tom beugte sich wieder zu dem Grünäugigen runter und küsste ihn wieder. Als sie sich erneut trennten, brauchte Harry wieder eine Weile, bis er zögernd fragte: „Du Tom? Also bist du eher so ein Beziehungstyp oder doch eher ein One-Night-Standtyp oder so?"

Tom schwieg nur. Doch nach einigen Minuten antwortete er endlich: „Also ich habe bisher noch keinen getroffen, mit dem ich mir eine Beziehung vorstellen konnte, na ja, bis vor einer Woche." „Oh… ah… also… dann, also… vielleicht, also wenn du da schon jemanden hast, dann hätten wir das hier vielleicht nicht tun sollen." Tom verpasste ihm eine sanfte Kopfnuss. „Dummkopf." Harry sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Dummchen, ich meine dich. Du hast doch vor einer Woche im Laden angefangen.", teilte Tom lächelnd mit. „Du… du… könntest es dir… also mit mir… vorstellen?", quiekte Harry überrascht auf. „Klar. Weißt du, ich mag dich wirklich gern." Harry lächelte. „Ich dich auch. „Hoffe ich doch." Harry lehnte sich leicht an ihn und Tom schloss seine Arme um ihn. „Ich mag dich sogar sehr gerne.", ergänzte Harry noch. „Ja, ich dich auch." Harry seufzte leicht. „Alles okay?", fragte Tom und sah ihn von oben her an.

„Ja, klar.", bestätigte Befragter. „Gut, was hast du heute noch so vor?", fragte Tom auch gleich weiter. „Heute? Nichts, wieso?" „Wollen wir zusammen etwas unternehmen?", der Ältere sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Oh, gerne.", nickte der Kleinere. „Gut, dann habe ich auch schon eine Idee.", Tom zog Harry zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Der Gryffindor war erst leicht überrascht, erwiderte dann aber leidenschaftlich. Tom ließ sich zurücksinken und zog den Kleineren somit auf sich. Der machte es sich dort bequem und saugte sich leicht an Toms Hals fest. Tom fing sogar an zu kichern. „Nicht, das kitzelt." Harry grinste nur und machte weiter. Dadurch musste der Größere anfangen zu lachen. Harry ließ aber erst von ihm ab, als er Tom einen Knutschfleck verpasst hatte und rot angelaufen war, vor Lachen. Harry lächelte ihn leicht. „Jetzt kenne ich ja schon deine kitzelige Stelle." Tom nickte nur und legte seine Lippen wieder auf Harrys. Der seufzte wohlig auf und lehnte seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, Harry.", sagte der Mann plötzlich. Harry sah ihn eine Weile lang überrascht und schweigend an. „Tom, ich… ich muss dir da noch was sagen…", er holte noch einmal tief Luft, „Ich bin Harry Potter." Tom lächelte zu Harrys Überraschung weiter. „Weiß ich doch, das ändert allerdings nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich.", sagte er liebevoll und strich Harry ein paar Strähnen weg. „Was? Aber woher weißt du das?" „Ich habe dir vorhin ein paar Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen und dir Narbe dann gesehen.", erklärte Tom ihm. „Oh, ach so… also, Tom? Ich… liebe dich auch." Der Größere lächelte fröhlich, zog Harry an sich und wieder trafen sie sich zu einem liebevollen Kuss. Danach kuschelten sie noch eine Weile schweigend miteinander. Irgendwann brach Harry aber wieder die Stille. „Also sind wir jetzt zusammen?" „Wenn du möchtest gern. Ich würde mich freuen." „Ja, sehr gerne." Beide lächelten sich wieder an. „Zeigst du mir mal, wo du Lord bist?", bat Harry. Tom seufzte. „Willst du nicht lieber warten, bis alles aufgebaut ist? Glaub mir, dann ist es viel schöner." „Ist es eine Stadt auch mit Muggeln?", fragte Harry, ohne dass er auf die Frage Toms einging.

Daraufhin nickte der Ältere. „Ja, es ist eine Gemeinschaftsstadt." „Wissen die Muggel von der Magie?" Wieder nickte Tom. „Und kann man die Stadt dann nicht wieder mit Magie aufbauen?", kam es hoffnungsvoll von dem jungen Mann, obwohl ihm irgendwie schon klar war, dass Tom auch schon auf den Gedanken kam. „Nee, zuviel Magie im Spiel, das würde nicht funktionieren." „Mist, das ist echt ärgerlich.", Harry seufzte. „Du sagst es. Es würde so viel erleichtern.", Tom nickte bestätigend. „Ich würde aber auch gerne so bei den Aufräumarbeiten helfen.", bot Harry nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens an. „Wieso das denn? Ich meine, du hast damit doch gar nichts zu tun.", Tom sah ihn überrascht an. „Trotzdem. Du hast mir übrigens noch immer nicht richtig beantwortet, wer euch angegriffen hat." Tom seufzte. „Ach, ist doch unwichtig. Es ist vorbei."

„Willst du es mir nicht sagen?" Tom knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. „Bist du mir böse, wenn ich es dir nicht sage?" Harry ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören. „Nein, schon gut. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wieso du es mir nicht sagen willst.", und lächelte Tom schließlich an. „Sag mal Harry, kann man aus und in deine Wohnung apparieren?", fragte der irgendwann. „Weiß nicht. Weißt du, ob das geht, wenn man Geheimniswahrer für sein Haus hat?", fragte Harry. „Hm, das wird wohl funktionieren.", meinte Tom, hielt Harry noch fester und apparierte mit ihm. Sie kamen in einer kleinen Waldlichtung auf einem Waldweg an. Hier schien es mal gebrannt zu haben, denn viele Bäume waren umgefallen und sahen verbrannt aus. Neben ihnen war ein riesiges Grundstück mit einer Villa, vermutlich war das Toms Anwesen und nach rechts ging es zu einer kleinen Stadt.

Die Stadt lag in Trümmern, doch langsam machten sich die Bewohner an das Aufbauen und einiger Häuser standen auch schon wieder. Tom seufzte leicht. „Wie gesagt, es war hier mal richtig schön." Harry nickte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen." Tom sah sich gedankenverloren um. „Zeigst du mir die Villa? Ist doch deine, oder?", bat Harry. „Okay. Komm.", sie gingen die Auffahrt zur Villa hoch, „Aber wunder dich bitte nicht. Ich lasse die Bewohner der Stadt in dem Anwesen wohnen, die noch keinen Dach über den Kopf haben." „Echt? Das ist echt nett von dir." Harry lächelte den Größeren stolz an. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür. „Hereinspaziert.", sagte er, ließ Harry vor und folgte ihm. „Spinner.", grinste Harry, nahm Toms Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Tom zwinkerte nur und schmunzelte leicht. Harry ließ Toms Hand nicht los und sah sich ein wenig um. Es war ganz nett hier. Ab und zu kamen ihnen Leute entgegen, die Tom freundlich begrüßten. „du bist ja richtig beliebt.", meinte Harry doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig. „Bin eben der Lord.", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, und du gehörst mir.", Harry zog ihn ans ich und gab ihm einen Kuss. Ein paar Leute sahen sie verwundert an. Tom war erst etwas überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber sanft. Harry schmiegte sich danach sofort an ihn. „Gehen wir weiter?" „Okay."

Also nahm das frisch verliebte Paar wieder die Hand des jeweils anderen. Harry lächelte und kuschelte sich an Tom. Irgendwann kamen sie ein paar Stockwerke höher. „Na ja, im Prinzip wohne ich ja in der ganzen Villa, allerdings habe ich ja im Moment ziemlich viele Gäste und daher bleibt mir momentan nur der oberste Stock hier.", erklärte Tom. „Hast du eine Bibliothek?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Klar.", bestätigte Tom. „Wo? Zeigst du sie mir?" Tom führte ihn also zu einer Tür und in eine Bibliothek, die so groß war, wie es Harry nicht mal aus Filmen oder Büchern kannte. „Wow, ziemlich groß. Da verirrt man sich ja." „Findest du?", fragte Tom, „Also ich finde es ziemlich klein. Dann kennst du die Bibliothek der Malfoys noch nicht." „Stimmt. Und werde ich auch nie." Tom gluckste. „So schlimm sind die Malfoys auch nicht." „Also zu mir schon." „Dann lern sie kennen.", sagte Tom. „Hm, muss nicht sein. Malfoy Junior und ich können uns nicht riechen.", erklärte Harry. „Halt dir halt die Nase zu." „Haha, sehr witzig." Tom streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus und Harry erwiderte die Geste.

Es vergingen einige Tage, die Harry mit Tom in der Villa verbrachte. Sie machten gerade einen kleinen Spaziergang in einem Park, der wieder neu aufgebaut war. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen viele weitere Aufbauarbeiten geschafft und sowohl Harry als auch Tom hatten dabei viel mitgeholfen. Harry hatte auch viel mit Leuten und vor allem Kindern geredet und sich um diese gekümmert, welche durch den Krieg, der herrschte, ihre Familien verloren hatten. Er fand es sehr toll von Tom, dass dieser versuchte, eine gute Unterkunft für diese Kinder zu finden, wo sie sich auch wohl fühlten. „In den paar Tagen ist es hier schon fast wieder richtig schön geworden:", sagte Harry zu Tom und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Ja, fast so wie früher.", sagte Tom fröhlich. Er war wirklich froh darüber, dass seine Stadt wieder zum Leben kam.

„Es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass dich die Bewohner mögen und dich als Lord akzeptieren, du bist ein echt guter Lord, der viel für sein Volk tut. Auf dich kann man nur stolz sein.", schwärmte Harry. „Danke Süßer.", meinte Tom und küsste Harry zum Dank. „Ich sag nur wie es ist. Und die Bewohner denken auch so. Du bist wirklich ein sehr guter Lord." „Ich liebe dich, Harry." „Ich dich auch Tommy." Harry strahlte ihn an und sie gingen um den großen Teich langsam zurück zur Villa. „Du Tom?", fragte der Kleinere nach einer Zeit, nachdem er das Spiegelbild des Wassers ein wenig beobachtet hatte. „Hm?", fragte der und sah zu Harry runter. „Leben deine Eltern eigentlich noch?" Tom seufzte. „Nein." „Oh, tut mir leid." „Schon gut.", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich habe sie nie kennen gelernt. Mein Vater ist, als meine Mutter schwanger wurde, abgehauen und meine Mutter starb, als ich geboren wurde." „Das ist wirklich nicht schön.", Harry sah ihn mitfühlend an. Auch er hatte ja seine Eltern verloren und sie nie wirklich kennen gelernt. „Wie schon gesagt, nicht allzu schlimm.", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

Auf dem restlichen Rückweg zur Villa schwiegen sie nur noch. Bald gelangten sie ins Wohnzimmer und machten es sich zusammen auf dem Sofa bequem. „Ich finde es wirklich schön hier. Also auch die Villa jetzt. Schade, dass nächste Woche die Schule wieder beginnt. Dann sehen wir uns ja nur noch total selten.", seufzten lehnte Harry sich an Tom und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Kopf hoch, das wird schon. Wir sehen uns schon oft genug. Ich habe bestimmt irgendwelche Methoden, nach Hogwarts zu gelangen und an den Wochenenden können wir uns doch auch treffen.", er küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Harry nickte. „Du hast ja Recht." „Ich habe immer Recht.", sagte Tom gespielt hochnäsig. Der Jüngere schmunzelte leicht. „Angeber." Tom schmunzelte und wuschelte kurz durch Harrys Haare. „Tja, so bin ich." Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Was denn, nicht einschlafen.", motzte Tom. „Schlaf nicht ein.", nuschelte Harry und kuschelte sich nur noch dichter an ihn.

„Harry, ich müsste aber gleich noch mal runter in den Salon ein paar Arbeiten erledigen. Ich denke, in einer Stunde werde ich fertig sein. Bleibst du solange hier oben?" Harry öffnete die Augen und sah Tom kurz an. „So wie es sich anhört, möchtest du gerne alleine runter in den Salon. Aber klar, ich kann hier oben warten.", Harry lächelte ihn sanft an. „Danke.", Tom küsste ihn sanft, stand dann auf, verabschiedete sich noch von seinem Geliebten und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Einen Stockwerk tiefer zauberte er sich seinen schwarzen Seideumhang an, den er als Lord Voldemort immer trug und außerdem legte er noch seine Illusion einer Schlangenmaske auf. Dann betrat er den Salon, wo sich um die hundert Todesser sofort vor ihm verbeugten.

Harry währenddessen war schon eine Weile auf dem Sofa am Schlummern. Als er nach einer halben Stunde wieder wach wurde, stand er auf und beschloss, dass er sich ja noch ein wenig in der Villa umsehen konnte. SO geschah, was natürlich geschehen musste und er verlief sich. Irgendwann öffnete er einfach versuchshalber eine Tür und sah vor sich um die hundert Leute stehen. Er erkannte nicht sofort, wo er hier hingeraten war und sagte: „Oh, Verzeihung… ich wusste nicht… also ich habe mich verlaufen, tut mir… leid?" Harry erstarrte. Als er richtig aufsah und sich umgesehen hatte, wusste er, wo er reingeprasselt war, und zwar direkt in ein Todessertreffen. Hinter den Todessern auf einem Podest stand niemand geringeres als Lord Voldemort. „Das ist ja Potter.", hörte Harry Draco Malfoys überraschte Stimme.

--

Kapitel 5

Wie versteinert stand Harry in dem Raum. Er war umgeben von Todessern, die ihn nach Malfoys Feststellung geschockt, überrascht und verwirrt anstarrten. Was tat der Junge in dem Haus ihres Lords? Harry hätte sich eigentlich fragen sollen, was Todesser und auch noch Voldemort persönlich in Toms Anwesen machten. Allerdings war er sosehr damit beschäftigt schockiert zu sein, dass er nicht dran dachte. Er schluckte leicht und seine Hand wanderte in seine Hosentasche, nur damit er feststellte, dass sein Zauberstab nicht da war. Er saß in der Falle. Sein Blick wanderte über die teilweise maskierten Todesser. Andere hatten bereits ihre Kapuzen abgesetzt, noch bevor der überraschende Gast reingeplatzt war. Doch alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry gerichtet. Irgendwann blieb Harrys Blick stehen und zwar auf einen besonders auffälligen Mann mit einem Kopf, der einer Schlange ähnelte. Er hatte keine Nase sondern zwei Schlitze als Nasenlöcher. Seine Haut war weiß und rote Augen erwiderten den Blick, den Harry dem Mann zuwarf.

Doch etwas irritierte Harry an dem Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes. Er blickte nicht kalt und irgendwie gierig danach, jemanden zu quälen und zu töten, er sah eher leicht überrascht aus. Doch irgendwas sagte Harry, dass Voldemort wusste, dass er schon hier in der Villa war, woran auch immer er das erkannte. Harry ließ seinen Blick noch mal umher schweifen und stellte fest, dass er wohl in dem Salon war, wo Tom ihm gesagt hatte, dass er da hin wollte. Er besah sich noch einmal die Todesser. Hatte Tom ihn vielleicht angelogen? Angelogen, als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ein Todesser sei und er mit ‚Nein' beantwortet hatte? War er vielleicht doch ein Todesser? Harry bekam ein Unwohlgefühl im Magen. Sein erster Gedanke war, während er weiter die anderen Männer und Frauen betrachteten, dass Tom ihn vielleicht doch nicht liebte. Spionierte er ihn einfach nur aus und machte ihm was vor? Konnte es sein, dass er Informationen, die er erhielt an Voldemort weitergab? Wollte er ihn vielleicht umbringen oder Voldemort ausliefern, sobald er genug wusste?

Solche Gedanken strömten in Harrys Kopf und sein Herz schlug ihm stark und schmerzlich gegen den Brustkorb. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Harrys Hals und er versuchte ihn durch Schlucken zu entfernen. Dass er hier zwischen sämtlichen Todessern und Voldemort stand, war schon nicht mehr wichtig und dass er unbewaffnet war, während um die hundert Männer und Frauen ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihm gerichtet hatten, war auch nicht mehr wichtig. Er fühlte sich elend und verletzt. Er liebte Tom und konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er so von diesem Mann ausgenutzt wurde. Das schien ihm so unwichtig. Er hatte jetzt alle Todesser noch einmal angesehen, doch niemand sah aus wie Tom oder hatte unter den Masken ungefähr dessen Körperbau. Plötzlich dachte Harry an ein Gespräch, dass er mal mit Tom hatte:

„_Ja, das ist wohl war.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber soviel ich mitbekommen habe, ist Voldemort in der letzten Zeit ziemlich ruhig geblieben, zum Glück." „Ja, stimmt. Allgemein ist es im Moment ziemlich friedlich.", bestätigte Tom abwesend. „Wahrscheinlich nur, um den aufkommenden Krieg vorzubereiten.", murmelte Harry und da Tom eine Zeit lang nichts sagte, sah er schließlich auf. Der Größere war tief in Gedanken versunken. „Hey Tom?", Harry wedelte mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht des Älteren. „Hm?", der sah zu ihm runter und sah etwas verwirrt aus. Er hatte seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr richtig wahrgenommen. „Noch da? Woran denkst du gerade?" „Ach egal.", Tom schmunzelte wieder, „Mir ist nur gerade ein eigentlich blöder Zufall aufgefallen." „Der wäre?", fragte Harry neugierig. „Na ja, Voldemorts richtiger Name ist Tom Riddle und er hat viel mit einem gewissen Harry Potter zu tun. Und zufällig heißt du auch Harry, wenn auch Taylor mit Nachnamen und ich Tom, wenn auch Jackson mit Nachnamen." „Oh, ja, stimmt. Aber zum Glück sind wir keine Feinde und versuchen uns zu töten.", auch Harry zeigte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln._

Harry erinnerte sich noch ganz gut daran. Es war nach seinem ersten Tag, den er im Restaurant gearbeitet hatte und danach mit Tom zurückgegangen war. Er hatte sich gefragt, wieso Tom so komisch wirkte, als sie das Thema Voldemort angesprochen hatten und überhaupt gab es so viele Parallelen, die für Harry, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, so offensichtlich waren, dass es fast schon wieder dumm war, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte. Tom Jackson, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, Tom Jackson. Das waren, wie Harry jetzt bewusste war, alle drei dieselbe Person. Tom, sein Tom, den er liebte und mit dem er nun schon ein paar Wochen zusammen war, war Lord Voldemort, sein größter Feind, der nicht nur einmal versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Alles in Harry verkrampfte sich. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er konnte das nicht fassen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er verspürte einen schmerzenden Stich in seiner Brust, als hätte ihn jemand ein Messer in das Herz gerammt. Das konnte er nicht glauben. Tom hätte ihn nie so sehr belogen. Oder doch? Also wurde er wirklich nur ausgenutzt. Langsam merkte Harry, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.

Er sah Voldemort direkt an und sagte mit kalter, bebender Stimme: „Du hast mich angelogen, Tom, du mieser Dreckskerl- Und ich Idiot habe dir noch vertraut." Nicht weiter darauf achtend, dass weitere Zauberstäbe auf ihm gerichtet waren, rannte er schnell aus dem Raum. Er rannte mehrere Stockwerke hoch und viele Gänge lang. Als er wieder orientierungslos war und nicht sagen konnte, wo er war oder wo er hin musste, sackte er an der Wand zusammen und heulte verbittert in seine Hände. „Warum nur.", brachte er zwischen zwei Schluchzern raus. Er hatte sich noch nie so elend gefühlt. Nicht mal als Sirius gestorben war, hatte er sich so elend gefühlt, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Dabei war nicht mal mehr die Tatsache, dass sein Geliebter Voldemort war die, die ihm solch einen Schmerz versetzte, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass eben dieser ihn so sehr belogen hatte. Am liebsten wünschte Harry sich, dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Das er in seinem Bett wieder aufwachte, ausnahmsweise auch im Ligusterweg und dass er den Tom, den er lieben gelernt hatte nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Immer mehr Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen, befeuchteten seine Hände oder bahnten sich ihre Wege seine Wange runter, über den Hals oder auf seine Kleidung tropfend und ließen feuchte Spuren auf den Stellen wieder, wo sie lang gelaufen waren. Verletzt, weinend und tief in Gedanken bekam Harry gar nicht mit, wie sich Schritte näherten Er zuckte zusammen, als eine vertraute Stimme ihn behutsam und sanft ansprach: „Harry?" Harry sah nicht auf und vergrub sein Gesicht weiterhin in seinen Handflächen. „Was ist? Musst du mich jetzt töten, weil ich endlich herausgefunden habe, wie mies du mich angelogen hast und wer du wirklich bist? Dann tue es bitte jetzt, ich möchte es so schnell wie möglich hinter mir haben.", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. Tom schluckte leicht und sah traurig zu dem Häufchen elend runter. Ihn packten große Schuldgefühle. „Harry, es tut mir so leid.", fing er vorsichtig an. „Oh ja, natürlich, dass kann hinterher jeder sagen. Ich hasse dich… Voldemort.", das letzte Wort sprach Harry mit so einem Hass aus, dass Tom tatsächlich zusammenzuckte.

„Harry, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlen musst. Und es tut mir wirklich Leid, sehr leid. Ich habe dich wohl sehr verletzt. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich liebe dich Harry, verdammt ja, ich liebe dich. Egal was einst zwischen uns vorgefallen war und ich möchte und wollte dich auch zum Anfang unserer Beziehung nicht verlieren, deshalb habe ich auch nichts weiter dazu gesagt, als ich erfuhr, wer du bist. Aber ich befürchtete, dass du mich verlässt, wenn du weißt, wer ich bin. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können. Du bist mir zu wichtig. Harry bitte, es tut mir so leid.", flüsterte Tom schon fast, hockte sich vor dem Jüngeren hin und wollte Harrys Hände in seine nehmen. Doch der entzog sie ihm und sprang auf, um wieder ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.

„Du hast so oft versucht mich umzubringen, du hast meine Eltern getötet, du hast so viele Unschuldige Menschen getötet, Leuten und mir das ganze Leben zerstört und dann soll ich dir das glauben? Dann soll ich dir glauben, dass es dir Leid tut und du mich liebst? Wer garantiert mir, dass du mich nicht nur ausnutzt und mich ausspionierst, versuchst, Informationen aus mir rauszuquetschen, um mich schließlich töten zu können. „Keine kann leben, während der andere überlebt", erinnerst du dich? Okay hier bin ich. Wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann töte mich jetzt. Ich halte dich nicht auf und verteidige mich auch nicht." Harry breitete die Arme auffordert aus und funkelte Tom wütend entgegen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige, der sobald er seine Todesser wieder nach Hause geschickt hatte, um Harry zu suchen, seine Schlangenillusion wieder abgenommen hatte, machte keine Anstallten, seinen Zauberstab zu greifen oder sich sonst irgendwie zu regen. Er sah Harry einfach nur traurig an und sah aus, als bereute er stark. Es stimmte ja. Harry hatte Recht. Tom hatte sehr viele Leben zerstört. Auch das von dem Jungen ihm gegenüber, den er so liebte. Er hatte so viele Menschen getötet, darunter auch Harrys Eltern und er hatte auch versucht, ihn selbst zu töten. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Harry ihn nun hasste und so verletzt war. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln und er bereute stark, dass er Harry belogen hatte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich und er hasste sich selber für seine zweite Persönlichkeit als Lord Voldemort.

„Ich weiß, ich habe vieles getan, was niemals im Leben zu verzeihen ist. Ich war… bin wahrscheinlich auch noch ein grausamer Mensch. Ich habe so viele Fehler und es tat mir nie leid. Doch seit der Krieg hier zu Ende ist, wurde ich ein anderer Mensch. Ich hatte beschlossen mich zu bessern. Ich habe den Bewohnern geholfen, die Stadt wieder aufzurichten und sie erst mal untergebracht. Ich habe mir sogar eine Arbeit gesucht, obwohl ich das gar nicht nötig habe und dann traf ich dich. Und ich habe mich in dich verliebt Harry. Du hast mir noch mehr die Augen geöffnet und wie viele Fehler ich doch begannen hatte. Und jetzt spüre ich Reue. Ich spüre sehr starke Reue. Ich schäme mich für mich selber. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles wieder gut machen, doch das ist nicht möglich und das macht mich fertig. Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte es dir nicht verheimlichen sollen. Ich hätte dir von Anfang an sagen sollen, wer ich bin und dann hätte ich akzeptieren müssen, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchtest, egal wie sehr ich dich liebte und noch immer liebe."

Harry sah ihn eine Weile lang stumm an. Tom sah so verletzlich aus, wie er da stand und ihn so traurig ansah. Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde hatte Harry wirklich das Bedürfnis, den jungen Mann in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn verzieh, doch eigentlich wusste er auch, dass er dem Blauäugigen nie so schnell verzeihen konnte, wenn er ihm überhaupt eines Tages verzeihen konnte. Außerdem wusste er noch immer nicht so richtig, ob er wirklich glauben sollte, was ihm der Mann erzählt hatte. Er fühlte sich hin und her gerissen von Gefühlen, die ihn fast erdrückten und die seine Eingeweide zusammenziehen lassen, sodass er im ganzen Körper ein flaues Gefühl verspürte. Er holte einmal tief Luft.

„Ich habe dir vertraut Tom.", flüsterte er, „Ich dachte, nach allem was passiert ist, könnte ich endlich ein schönes Leben führen. Mit dir. Du hast mich wieder aufgebaut, nachdem mein geliebter Pate Sirius durch deine faulen Tricks und einen deiner Todesser umgekommen war. Du hast mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt, genau wie viele andere auch. Ich dachte, wenigstens du akzeptierst mich als der, der ich wirklich bin und nicht nur weil ich Harry Potter, der Auserwählte bin. Aber nein, du bist nicht besser als die anderen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du bist noch viel Schlimmer. Ich kann dir nicht verzeihen, Tom. Dafür hast du mich zu stark belogen und dafür ist es mir noch viel zu ungewiss, ob du mich nicht doch nur ausgenutzt hast. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder. Wahrscheinlich aber erst im Krieg, wenn es darauf ankommt. Wenn alle von mir erwarten, dich zu töten." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rannte davon. Er rannte 10 Minuten lang ohne Pause durch die Villa, bis er endlich den Ausgang erreicht hatte und nach draußen rannte. Über den großen Hof rannte er zur Grenze des Anwesens, denn innerhalb konnte man nicht apparieren oder disapparieren. Dann hatte er die Grenze erreicht und drehte sich noch mal zur Villa um. Im dritten Stock sah er durch ein Fenster Tom, der ihn ausdruckslos ansah und wie versteinert da stand. Verletzt sah Harry ihn noch eine Weile an, bis er direkt in seine Wohnung in London apparierte.

Dort angekommen brachen seine Enttäuschung und seine Wut erst richtig aus ihm raus. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften und stieß mit großer Wucht einen Tisch um, auf dem eine Vase stand, die zerbrach. Wuttränen rannen über seine Wange, als er sich bückte und die Scherben aufhob. Dabei achtete er nicht darauf, dass er sich mehrmals in die Hand schnitt. Als er die Scherben weggeschmissen hatte und wieder im Wohnzimmer war, er hatte sich noch immer nicht richtig abgeregt, zuckte er wieder zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er holte noch mal tief Luft, bis er zur Tür ging und durch den Spion lugte. Draußen stand Remus und sah ein wenig umher, während er wartete, dass ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Nach kurzem Überlegen öffnete Harry die Tür aber und ließ ihn eintreten. „Hi.", grüßte er matt. „Hallo Harry. Ach du meine Güte, was ist denn mit dir los?", Remus hatte Harrys verweintes Gesicht erkannt und erspürte die Wut des jungen Schülers.

„Nichts, alles okay. Willst du einen Tee oder so?", fragte Harry und wollte Remus auf ein anderes Thema lenken. „Red doch nicht, Harry. Normale Menschen würden erkennen, dass irgendwas mit dir ist. Was ist passiert?", hakte der Werwolf nach. Harry seufzte tief und nuschelte: „Ich möchte nicht drüber reden. Willst du einen Tee?" „Nein, danke. Ich wollte eigentlich mal vorbeischauen, weil ich die letzten Wochen so gut wie gar nichts von dir gehört habe. Ich habe öfters mal vorbeigeschaut, aber du warst nie da.", erklärte der Mann. „Bin ja auch den ganzen Tag unterwegs.", erklärte Harry. Remus sah ihn weiterhin besorgt an. „Harry, ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht mit mir drüber reden willst, was los ist, aber ich wollte nur sagen, dass, wenn irgendetwas ist, du ruhig zu mir kommen kannst. Manchmal ist es auch besser, über etwas zu reden, als alles in sich rein zu fressen." „Danke.", murmelte Harry, „Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen." Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, nicht wieder loszuweinen, doch letztendlich siegten die Tränen und flossen wieder über seine Wange.

Remus trat zu Harry und zog ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung. Dann konnte Harry nicht mehr, er brach in heftiges Schluchzen aus und erzählte Remus, was Sache war. Dass er Tom kennen gelernt hatte, sich in ihn verliebt hatte, dass sie zusammengekommen waren und er wieder richtig glücklich war und dann erzählte er wie er zum Todessertreffen rein kam und ihm die Erkenntnis kam, dass sein Geliebter Tom Lord Voldemort war. Dann erzählte er noch von dem Gespräch zwischen ihnen, dass sie eben noch hatten und dass er nicht wusste, ob er Tom glauben sollte und es ihm wirklich leid tat und er ihn liebte. „… ich meine… ich liebe ihn irgendwie immer noch. Aber… aber er ist ein Mörder und hat Mum und Dad umgebracht und… wollte mich auch töten. Das tut einfach weh." Remus hatte ihm die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört und sich mit ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt, während er den Kleineren weiterhin im Arm behielt. Als Harry fertig war mit erzählen, seufzte er leicht. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. „Ich verstehe, dass du dich so verletzt fühlst. Das ist nur verständlich. Leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, ob du ihm trauen kannst, oder ob das wirklich alles nur ein Trick war. Wir reden hier von Voldemort. Aber du liebst ihn und wenn du mit ihm zusammen sein möchtest, dann würde ich dich nicht aufhalten, aber Harry, sei vorsichtig. Du musst selber herausfinden, ob er wirklich ernst meint, dass er dich liebt."

„Ich kann ihn für die nächste Zeit erstmal nicht mehr verzeihen, wenn ich das überhaupt noch kann."; flüsterte Harry. „Wenn du das nicht kannst und willst, dann musst du ihm auch nicht verzeihen. Du musst selbst wissen, was du willst." „Weißt du, es ist nicht mal mehr die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort ist, die mich so verletzt, es ist eher die Tatsache, dass er mich so belogen hat." Harry seufzte leicht und rieb wischte sich über die feuchten Augen. „Ja, das ist okay. Es tut wirklich sehr weh, wenn ein Geliebter einen so verletzt und belügt. Lass dir Zeit Harry. Du musst nicht von heute auf morgen entscheiden, ob du ihm je wieder verzeihen oder vertrauen kannst." Harry blieb noch eine Weile an Remus gekuschelt, bis er einschlief. Der Werwolf blieb die ganze Zeit bei ihm und schlief auch irgendwann ein.

--

Kapitel 6

Es war der erste September, als Harry seinen Koffer packte und mit einem Taxi zu Bahnhof Kings Cross gefahren wurde, damit er mit dem Hogwartsexpress zu seiner Schule fahren konnte, wo er sein sechstes Schuljahr startete. Ohne weiter auf andere Bekannte Gesichter zu achten, schob er seinen Koffer zum Zug. Er hatte auch keine Lust, Ausschau nach Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny oder einen anderen seiner Freunde zu halten. Er fühlte sich einfach nur mies. Tom hatte ihn ziemlich verletzt und er wusste noch immer nicht, ob er ihm jetzt noch vertrauen konnte. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Tom ihm einen Brief geschrieben, wo er noch mal erklärte, dass er Harry liebte und wie sehr ihm alles Leid tat. Doch Harry hatte nicht auf den Brief geantwortet. Doch der Schüler hatte ihn auch nicht weggeschmissen. Stattdessen trug er ihn immer in seiner Tasche mit rum und las ihn in jeder freien Sekunde, die er aufbringen konnte, obwohl er den Brief schon fast auswendig kannte.

Er suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, zog die Vorhänge zu dem Fenster, der zum Gang zeigte zu, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und holte den schon stark zerknitterten Zettel wieder hervor. Erneut flogen seine Augen über die fein sauber geschriebenen Zeilen. An manchen Stellen war die Tinte bereits verwischt, allerdings, weil Harry jedes Mal, wenn er den Brief las, begann zu weinen. Er musste sich eingestehen, er vermisste Tom und obwohl so viel zwischen ihnen passiert war, liebte er ihn immer noch und irgendwie konnte er auch nicht glauben, dass Tom ihn wirklich nur ausnutzte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Tom ihn vielleicht gar nicht liebte. Aber er wusste trotzdem nicht, ob er dem Mann dennoch trauen konnte.

Harry steckte den Brief wieder zurück und sah aus dem Abteilfenster zu der vorbeifahrenden Landschaft. Eine einsame Träne kullerte seine Wange runter. Die Träne war so einsam und verlassen wie er sich momentan fühlte. Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Wagentür und da Harry keine Antwort gab, wurde die Abteiltür auch schon wenig später geöffnet. Der Junge, der eintrat, war ungefähr in Harrys Alter. Doch der Gryffindor konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon mal gesehen zu haben. Der Fremde war groß, er war mindesten 1,80 Meter groß. Er hatte kurze, schwarze Haare und blaue, fast graue Augen. Sein Blick schweifte durch das Abteil. Harry zögerte kurz, bis er schließlich fragte: „Hallo. Wer bist du? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen. „Ich heiße Tom.", antwortete er und während der Junge auf einen Platz deutete, fragte er, „Ist hier noch frei?" „Klar.", Harry nickte bestätigend und versuchte angestrengt, nicht an Tom zu denken, der ja genauso hieß wie der Neue.

„Danke.", sagte Tom nun und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Wie alt bist du?", fragte Harry ihn nun neugierig geworden. „Ich bin jetzt 18.", bekam er als Antwort. /Also wirklich so alt wie ich., dachte Harry im Stillen und fragte dann weiter: „Woher kommst du?" „Durmstrange.", erklärte der Blauäugige. „Und warum jetzt Hogwarts? Durmstrange hat doch einen viel besseren Ruf." Harry sah ihn interessiert und mit fragendem Blick an. „Findest du?", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Na ja, bin halt nach England gezogen.", sagte er dann zur Antwort. „Wieso? Lebst du alleine?", Harry legte den Kopf fragend schief. „Ja.", war die knappe Antwort. „Was ist denn mit deinen Eltern?" „Sie sind tot.", Tom schien nicht besonders traurig, doch ebenso wollte er dem Anschein nach auch nicht weiter drauf eingehen. Trotzdem sagte Harry: „Oh, das tut mir leid. Meine auch."

„Wie heißt du eigentlich.", nun stellte der Neue auf Neugierig und wich somit auch ein wenig dem Thema aus. „Harry." „Hallo Harry.", Tom nickte ihm freundlich zu, „Und in welchem Haus bist du?" „Gryffindor." Tom nickte daraufhin nur. Harry sah wieder aus dem Fenster und sie schwiegen eine Weile. Irgendwann begann Tom wieder mit Reden: „Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?" „Was denn?", Harry sah auf und in Toms Augen. Tom verfiel wieder in Schweigen und sein Blick wanderte nun auch aus dem Fenster. Dann meinte er: „Ach, schon gut. Egal." „Okay.", sagte Harry obwohl er doch neugierig war, was Harry sagen wollte. „Harry ich…", begann Tom jedoch einen neuen Versuch etwas zu sagen. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Tom, was ist?", fragte er dann nach. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.", murmelte der nun doch verunsichert, „ich will es dir nicht schon wieder vorenthalten."

Harry war nun doch recht verwirrt. Was wollte dieser Tom von ihm? Was war so schwierig ihm zu sagen und was wollte er ihm nicht schon wieder vorenthalten? Und was hatte er ihm überhaupt schon vorenthalten, sie kannten sich schließlich erst seit fünf Minuten. „Wie meinst du das? Kennen wir uns irgendwie?", sprach Harry dann auch seine Verwirrtheit aus. „Ja.", sagte Tom sofort. „Und woher?", Harry versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern, doch ein Tom in seinem Alter ist ihm noch nie begegnet. Der junge Mann seufzte nur. „Tom?", machte Harry ihn wieder aufmerksam. „Hm?" „Woher kennen wir uns?", formulierte der grünäugige Gryffindor seine Frage. „Wir haben zusammen in den Ferien gearbeitet.", sagte Tom, nachdem er erneut eine Weile gezögert hatte und mied es, zu Harry zu gucken.

Noch immer sah Harry ihn verwirrt an, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er hatte doch in den Ferien gejobbt und da gab es auch einen Tom. Seinen Tom. Er öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, ohne dass ein Mucks aus ihm raus kam. Er war doch überrascht, was Tom hier tat. Irgendwie freute es ihn, ihn zu sehen, doch er war noch immer zutiefst verletzt. Die Tatsache, dass Tom gerade um einige Jahre verjüngt war, übersah er einfach erstmal. Dann platzte es aus Harry raus: „Was? Tom, was tust du hier? Spinnst du? Was wenn sie dich erkennen?" „Wird niemand…", meinte Tom. „Aber was machst du hier?", Harry sah ihn nun fassungslos und wütend an. „Also ich… na ja, du bist doch hier…", Tom sah nun vorsichtig auf. „Und?", fragte Harry grimmig und funkelte ihn an. „Ich wollte dich sehen.", sagte der Ältere zur Antwort. „Toll, ich dich aber nicht.", giftete der Schüler den dunklen Lord nun an.

„Tut mir leid.", gestand Tom dafür. „Mir egal.", Harry verschränkte fast schon kochend vor Wut die Arme. Er musste sich erstmal abreagieren und atmete daher tief ein und aus. Irgendwann kam von Tom die zögernde Frage: „Wie geht es dir?" „Beschissen, müsstest du dir aber denken können.", sagte der Kleinere direkt. „Tut mir leid, ich wünschte ich könnte dir zeigen, dass es mir leid tut.", wiederholte Tom sich. Harry funkelte ihn nur noch mal wütend an und dann schweigend aus dem Fenster. Er wollte das jetzt nicht diskutieren. Er wollte über gar nichts reden und schon gar nicht, dass Tom in seiner Nähe war, denn das machte ihn nur wütend und gleichzeitig auch traurig. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen und irgendwie war ihm auch schlecht und schwindelig, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Tom ließ noch einmal einen Seufzer hören, schwieg dann aber.

„Wie läuft es mit den Aufräumarbeiten?", fragte Harry nach fast zwei Stunden, als er sich endlich wieder einiger Maßen beruhigt hatte. In all der Aufregung hatte der Schüler fast vergessen, dass Toms Dorf angegriffen wurde. Nun, da er wusste, wer Tom wirklich war und da Tom es ihm verschwiegen hatte, konnte er sich aber schon fast denken, wer das Dorf angegriffen hatte. „Die Magie, die dort im Spiel war, hält uns größtenteils davon ab, dass wir alles wieder herrichten können.", erklärte Tom, der aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt war, sobald Harry ihn angesprochen hatte. „Kann man denn nichts dagegen tun?", Harry schaffte es nun sogar ruhig zu reden und nicht wieder auszurasten. „Nein, nur der Verursacher selbst kann die ganzen Flüche wieder aufheben und der wird keinen Finger rühren." „Hm.", machte Harry nur und von Tom kam wieder nur ein Seufzen.

Nun herrschte wieder Stille über sie, doch irgendwann sagte Tom: „Wenn es nicht besser wird, dann muss ich das Dorf ganz aufgeben." „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", bot Harry seine Hilfe an. „Du kannst da sicherlich genauso wenig tun wie wir.", meinte der Ältere nur. „Sicher? Welche Art von Magie ist es denn?", fragte Harry obwohl die Antwort ja irgendwie schon klar war. „Weiße.", war auch die knappe Antwort des Blauäugigen, der ihm noch immer gegenüber saß. „Dann kann ich vielleicht helfen. Ich bin ein Fluchbrecher für Weiße Magie.", Harry lehnte sich nun wieder in seinem Sitz zurück. Der dunkle Lord hob daraufhin eine Augenbraue. „Ist so.", beharrte Harry. „Harry, es sind Flüche, die nur der Verursacher selbst wieder brechen kann.", erklärte Tom noch mal.

„Ich habe bis jetzt immer geschafft Flüche zu brechen, wenn ich es wollte. Auch solche.", blieb Harry bei seiner Meinung. „Jetzt echt? Und woher bitte kannst du das?", Tom klang doch etwas zweifelnd. „Erstmal lüge ich nicht, im Gegensatz zu dir. Und vermutlich ist es angeboren. Hab gelesen, dass so was ziemlich selten ist. Auf jeden Fall war es schon immer so.", sagte Harry auf Toms Zweifel hin kühl. „Tja, dann bist du scheinbar noch mächtiger.", stellte Tom fest. „Wenn du meinst." Harry sah wieder verstimmt aus dem Fenster. Nun dämmerte es langsam draußen und wieder im Schweigen dämmerte auch Harry langsam weg. Tom beobachtete den Jungen eine Weile lang im Schlaf. Er sah so süß und so unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief, was er ja irgendwie auch war, wie Tom fand. Er hatte nicht verdient, dass es ihm so schlecht ging und dann war Tom auch noch der Auslöser für sein Unwohlbefinden. Nach kurzem Zögern setzte der Mann sich neben Harry und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt merkte er richtig, wie sehr er Harry überhaupt vermisst hatte. Im Schlaf lehnte Harry sich nun an ihn und seufzte leise. Wieder zögerte Tom, bis er einen Arm um den Jungen legte und ihn leicht kraulte. Im Schlaf seufzte Harry zufrieden und auch Tom döste nun langsam weg.

Der Jüngere der beiden wachte auf, als es draußen bereits komplett dunkel war und sie sich langsam Hogwarts näherten. Er sah leicht verschlafen auf. Er lag ziemlich bequem und als er hochsah, erkannte er Tom, an den er sich gekuschelt hatte. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und am liebsten wollte er weiter so liegen bleiben, in den Armen des schlafenden Schönlings. Trotzdem vergaß er nicht, dass er noch immer sauer auf Tom war und dennoch blieb er noch eine Weile so liegen. Irgendwann erreichten sie allerdings Hogsmeade und der Zug hielt quietschend am Bahnhof an. Mit einem enttäuschten Aufseufzen richtete er sich auf und weckte Tom, indem er seinen Namen sagte und ihn leicht an der Schulter rüttelte. Es dauerte nicht lange und da öffnete der verschlafen und blinzelnd, da ihn das Abteillicht blendete, die Augen.

„Wir sind da. Steh auf.", sagte Harry nur kühl und drehte sich zur Tür um. „Hm?", Tom setzte sich auf und sah sich leicht verwirrt um, wobei er ein müdes Gähnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Wir sind in Hogsmeade angekommen.", erklärte Harry ihm nun, ohne zu ihm zu gucken. „Oh… ach so.", begriff der Ältere der beiden schließlich. Harry nahm sich nur seine Jacke und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Abteil. Tom sah ihm seufzend nach und irgendwann richtete auch er sich auf, verließ das Abteil und ließ sich mit der Schülermenge mit zum Ausgang des Zuges treiben. Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte auch schnell, was er gesucht hatte. Harry stand in der Nähe von dem Riesen Hagrid und war jämmerlich am zittern, was aber sonst niemandem aufzufallen schien.

Selbst Harrys Freunde Ron und Hermine, die zu dem Jungen gingen, um ihn zu begrüßen, schienen nichts zu merken. Harry redete auch normal und ruhig mit ihnen, bis er ihnen sagte, dass sie schon mal vorgehen sollten, was sie tatsächlich auch taten. Tom verärgerte es ein wenig, dass nicht mal Harrys gute Freunde bemerkten, dass etwas mit ihrem Freund nicht zu stimmen schien. Vorsichtig ging er nun zu dem Gryffindor und stellte sich neben ihn. „Hey, ist alles okay mit dir?", stellte er besorgt seine Frage. „Mir ist kalt.", murmelte der Junge nur bibbernd, obwohl ihm der Schweiß die Stirn runter lief. Tom merkte es sofort und legte ihm einfach eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Oh man, du hast ja Fieber.", stellte er erschrocken fest. „Pfoten weg.", schnauzte Harry ihn schwach an, „Ich bin immer noch sauer."

„Harry, du hast Fieber, damit sollte man nicht spaßen." „Du sollst mich trotzdem nicht anfassen.", knurrte Harry und klang immer fertiger. „Du solltest lieber in den Krankenflügel gehen.", sagte der dunkle Lord aber. „Weiß ich auch." Harry wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen. Er schwankte und er hielt sich nun krampfhaft an Tom fest. „Hilfe.", formte er lautlos mit den Lippen und brach schließlich zusammen. Tom fing ihn noch im Fall auf und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Er sah sich kurz um und apparierte direkt in den Krankenflügel. Wenn er eines je gelernt hatte, wenn es darum ging, weiße Magie zu bekämpfen, dann war es durch Appariersperren zu gelangen. Dabei waren diese Sicherheitsmaßnahmen um Hogwarts extra angebracht, damit er der Schule nicht zu Nahe kam. Tom hätte wahrscheinlich darüber schmunzeln können, aber Momentan war wirklich keine Situation zum Schmunzeln vorhanden.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen rief er lauthals: „Hallo?" und war in der Hoffnung, dass jemand da war. Sofort kam Madam Pomfrey aus dem Nebenzimmer angelaufen. „Gut dass Sie da sind. Er ist zusammengebrochen und hat Fieber.", erklärte Tom, sobald er sie sah. „Leg ihn aufs Bett, ich untersuche ihn.", sagte die Heilerin, sobald sie erkannt hatte, um wen es sich hier mal wieder handelte. Tom gehorchte aufs Wort. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte Harry ordentlich und gab ihm dann ein paar Tränke. „Was hat er?", fragte Tom besorgt. „Nur eine Grippe. Das wird schon wieder.", erklärte die Krankenschwester und lächelte beruhigend. „Oh gut.", seufzte Tom erleichtert und sah trotzdem wieder besorgt zu Harry.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", als Madam Pomfrey Tom genauer musterte fragte sie ihn: „Bist du neu?" „Ja… oh Entschuldigung, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Tom Misuri.", sagte er und nickte der Frau freundlich zul. „Misuri? Kommt mir bekannt vor. Kennst du einen Raven Misuri, der zufällig… zufällig mit einem gewissen Tom Riddle zusa- in einer Klasse war?", fragte die Frau neugierig. Tom nickte. „mein Großvater." „Oh, grüß ihn mal von mir.", sagte sie lächelnd. „Er ist tot", meinte Tom leise, der Raven aufrichtig vermisste, auch wenn er ‚nur' sein Freund war. „Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich war mit ihm in einer Klasse.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey dem dunklen Lord. „Kannten Sie ihn gut, Madam?", fragte Tom, neugierig, wer die Frau wohl war, da sie schließlich auch mit ihm in einem Jahrgang gewesen sein musste.

„Wir waren schon recht gut befreundet und im selben Haus.", antwortete die Krankenschwester freundlich. Tom musterte sie noch mal genauer und erinnerte sich dann. „Mailin Pomfrey hab ich Recht? Slytherin." „Ja, korrekt." Pomfrey nickte zur Bestätigung. „Schön, Sie mal persönlich kennen zu lernen.", sagte Tom freundlich. „Freut mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte die Ältere. Nun sah Tom wieder abwesend zu Harry. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Tom?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. „Ach, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um ihn, auch wenn er mich hasst.", sagte der zur Antwort. „Woher willst du wissen, dass er dich hasst?", die Neugierde stieg in der Heilerin auf. „Na ja, wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen ziemlich übel gestritten.", gestand der junge Mann. „Oh, also kennt ihr euch schon länger?" „Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet.", erklärte Tom

„Gearbeitet?", hakte die Krankenschwester neugierig nach. Tom nickte. „In den Sommerferien in einem Café." „Ach so.", die Krankenschwester sah ihn durchdringend an, als wenn sie ihn nur mit ihren Blicken röntgen wollte und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Tom achtete nicht weiter darauf und fragte stattdessen: „Und es ist wirklich nur eine Erkältung?" „Ja, du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen.", sagte Mailin ruhig. „Dann ist ja gut." In dem Moment, wo Tom dies gesagt hatte, regte Harry sich leicht. Er stöhnte auf und durch das Licht geblendet kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Zu hell.", grummelte er. „Harry, alles okay?", fragte Tom ihn sofort. „Mein Kopf.", nuschelte Harry und schielte durch einen schmalen Schlitz seiner Augenlieder. „Bleib ruhig im Bett liegen, wird bald besser.", meldete Madam Pomfrey sich nun zu Wort.

„Oh, hallo Mailin.", grüßte Harry nun, der schon seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr privat mit ihr befreundet war. „Hallo Harry. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich wohl besuchen wirst.", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu ihrem Lieblingsschützling. „Ha, ha. Ich bin wohl kaum freiwillig hier.", brummte Harry, lächelte aber auch. „Bist du doch auch so nie und trotzdem bist du oft hier.", stellte Madam Pomfrey fest. „Wohl war.", Harry richtete sich auf. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er die Krankenschwester. „Gut und dir? Wie waren die Ferien?", fragte diese den Jungen. „Super, ich konnte endlich von den Dursleys weg." „Ja, habe ich schon gehört.", sagte Mailin. Harry warf kurz einen wütenden Blick zu Tom und schwieg dann. Der seufzte nur und sah zu Boden. Dann seufzte aber auch der Grünäugige. „Danke Tom"

Tom schaffte es zu einem kleinen Lächeln und nickte. „Wann kann ich gehen?", fragte Harry dann wieder an die Frau im Raum gewandt. „Morgen.", antwortete die Angesprochene, „Wenn es dir besser geht." „Dann verpasse ich ja das Essen.", maulte der Kleine. „Meckere nicht. Ich verpasse es auch.", sagte Mailin als wäre damit alles geklärt. Trotzdem seufzte Harry und er sah wieder zu Tom. „Geh, sonst verpasst du die Einteilung." „Schon gut." „Nein geh. Ich bin noch immer wütend auf dich und will alleine sein.", sagte Harry nun wieder kühl. Tom sah Harry noch mal unsicher an und verließ dann schweigend das Zimmer. Harrys Blick wurde traurig, als Tom die Tür geschlossen hatte und er sah ihm sehnsüchtig nach.

„Da lief noch mehr zwischen euch, oder?", Mailin beobachtete Harry aufmerksam. Harry wandte den Blick von der Tür ab, damit er sie ansehen konnte und nickte matt. „Was ist geschehen? Hast du von seiner Herkunft erfahren?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Nein, aber hat mich angelogen mit seinem Namen.", antwortete er. „Wieso mit seinem Namen?", Mailin hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Er hat einen falschen genannt.", antwortete Harry kurz. Mailin schien etwas durch den Kopf zu gehen und versank kurz in Gedanken, bevor sie fragte: „Wieso?" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Harry… wusstest du dass… dass sein Großvater mit Tom Riddle zusammen war? Ich glaube sogar, sie haben oder hatten ein Kind zusammen:", die Krankenschwester wollte Harry nicht verletzen, doch machte sie sich auch Sorgen, dass der Junge vielleicht noch in die falschen Hände geriet.

Harry sah sie nun entsetzt an. „Was?" „Also hat er nichts dergleichen erzählt?", stellte die Frau demzufolge fest. „Nein." „Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir so gesagt habe.", sagte sie nun sanft. „Schon gut, er hat vorher schon verloren, jetzt ist es nur noch schlimmer.", murmelte der Junge und unterdrückte seine Tränen Er konnte das nicht fassen. Hatte Tom ihm sogar noch verschwiegen, dass er ein Kind hatte, der höchstwahrscheinlich noch viel älter war als Harry? Madam Pomfrey sah ihren Schützling mitleidig an. „Du liebst ihn noch?" „ja.", bestätigte Harry. Pomfrey setzte sich auf den Bettrand und strich ihm durch das Haar. Harry umarmte sie und lehnte sich an sie und die Krankenschwester lächelte ihn sanft und aufmunternd an. „Tut mir echt Leid wegen euch."

„Nicht deine Schuld.", murmelte Harry und schloss die Augen. „Trotzdem.", widersprach die Frau. „ist okay.", log Harry. „Du siehst trotzdem fertig aus.", stellte die Ältere fest. „Ich fühle mich auch absolut nicht gut.", gestand Harry. „Kann ich verstehen.", kam es mitleidig von der Frau. „Ich bin müde." „Ruh dich noch aus. „Okay… danke." „Willst du vielleicht noch einen Schlaftrank?", bot Mailin an. „Ja bitte." Also holte die Krankenschwester noch schnell einen Trank und gab ihn Harry. „Danke, Mailin." „Kein Problem. Schlaf gut." „Danke." Harry trank den Trank und schlief auch sofort ein. Die Krankenschwester deckte ihn gut zu und strich ihm noch mal sanft über die Wange. Der Junge hatte aber auch immer nur Sorgen. Nun setzte sie sich mit einem Buch und las es, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Mailin sah auf. Tom stand wie fast schon erwartet in der Tür. „Komm rein.", sagte sie freundlich. „Schläft er?", fragte Tom vorsichtig. Zur Antwort nickte sie. „Gut, dann ja.", flüsterte er schon fast. „Lange nicht mehr gesehen… Riddle"

--

Kapitel7

Tom viel vor Schreck seine Tasche aus der Hand, nachdem Mailin seinen richtigen Namen aus heiterem Himmel gesagt hatte. „Wo-… woher…", der verjüngte Mann brauchte seine Frage gar nicht erst zu Ende stellen. „Ach Tom, ich kenne dich schon seit über 50 Jahren. Dein Gang, dein Verhalten… glaubst du nicht, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder, auch wenn du auf einmal wieder 50 Jahre jünger bist?", fragte die Krankenschwester ruhig. „Tja, zumindest habe ich es gehofft.", gestand Tom grummelnd. „Da muss ich dich wohl enttäusch.", kam es überflüssiger Weise von der Frau. „Ist immerhin nichts Neues.", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie geht es dir.", wechselte Mailin zu der Erleichterung des dunklen Lords das Thema. „Zurzeit schlecht, sonst geht es.", antwortete er auch ehrlich. „Hm, setz dich ruhig. Möchtest du etwas trinken?", bot die Frau ihrem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden an. „Ein Tee wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du hast." „Klar.", Pomfrey zauberte zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Inhalt, zweifellos Tee.

Tom bedankte sich, nahm seine Tasse und nippte kurz dran. „Was ist mit Raven passiert?", fragte die Krankenschwester nach einer Weile, wo sie geschwiegen hatten und dachte an ihren anderen alten Klassenkameraden, der auch gleichzeitig ein guter Freund von ihr war. „Er wurde ermordet.", Toms Blick nahm was Wütendes und Kaltes an, was aber genauso schnell wieder verschwand. „Oh, das tut mir leid. Wer war das", Mailin befürchtete, dass sie die Antwort bereits kannte. „Dumbledore.", antwortete Tom und bestätigte somit ihre Vermutung. „Und was ist mit eurem Sohn?", fragte sie auch gleich weiter. „Daili? Der ist nur Ravens Sohn, der arbeitet für mich.", der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte an den jungen Mann, der Ravens Sohn war und seinem damaligen Ehemann auch noch so ähnelte. Er sah ihn nur selten, obwohl er ihn wirklich gern hatte. Vermutlich verletzte ihn der Gedanke, dass es nicht auch sein Sohn war.

„Hm, ich dachte immer, du seihst der Vater.", teilte Mailin mit. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Wie kommst du drauf?" Tom sah sie nun fragend an. „Raven hat es mir damals erzählt.", erklärte sie ihm zur Antwort. „Wunschträume." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer ist denn dann der Vater oder die Mutter?" „Weiß ich nicht.", Tom seufzte tief, „Er hat mich betrogen." „Was? Er dich? Das hätte ich ihm echt nicht zugetraut.", die Krankenschwester wirkte tatsächlich sehr geschockt. „Tja, ich auch nicht." Tom starrte einen gewissen Punkt an der Seite an und seufzte deprimiert. „Tut mir echt leid.", teilte Mailin ihren Mitleid mit. „Schon gut, das ist vorbei und schon lange her." Der schwarzhaarige Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber ich sehe dir an, dass du auch nicht besonders glücklich darüber bist und allgemein bist du auch nicht glücklich." „Es stört mich gar nicht so sehr. Ich habe zurzeit Angst, Harry zu verlieren, denn ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich Voldemort bin und er hat es herausgefunden und hasst mich jetzt." Tom biss sich auf die Unterlippen und warf seinem Kleinen einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ach, hassen würde ich es nicht nennen. Er liebt dich natürlich noch, aber du hast ihn wohl sehr enttäuscht.", erklärte die Frau. „Wirklich? Ich vermisse ihn so." Tom seufzte noch mal. „Gib ihm Zeit, Tom.", schlug Mailin ihm vor. „Tue ich, aber… es tut mir so Leid. Ich hatte doch Angst ihn zu verlieren.", tatsächlich musste der sonst so gefasste und starke Mann seine Tränen unterdrücken und er senkte schnell wieder den Kopf. Er wusste einfach nicht weiter und war verzweifelt. Was sollte er denn noch tun? Harry würde doch sicher nie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren und den Gedanken konnte er kaum verkraften. Madam Pomfrey legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Hey, Tom. Kopf hoch, das wird schon wieder.", sagte sie aufmunternd zu ihrem alten Schulfreund.

„Denkst du?" „Ja, wenn du ihm wirklich noch Zeit lässt und jetzt sei nicht so trübselig du warst es doch früher immer, der alle immer aufgemuntert hatte und ihnen versichert hatte, dass alles wieder gut wird." Sie lächelte den selbst jetzt, wo er wieder siebzehn war, Größeren aufmunternd an. „okay, ich will ihn ja auch nicht bedrängen und abschrecken." Tatsächlich lächelte der Mann wieder. Die Krankenschwester nickte daraufhin bestätigend. „Ich sollte dann wohl gehen, oder?", fragte Tom noch. „In welchem Haus bist du eigentlich?", fragte Mailin stattdessen. „Gryffindor.", murmelte Tom. „Echt? Mensch, wie hast du das denn geschafft?" „Tja, ich habe dem Hut einfach erklärt, dass ich zu Harry möchte und warum ich zu Harry möchte. War ein hartes Stück Arbeit und er hat mich gleich als Voldemort erkannt, aber ich denke und hoffe stark, dass er nichts sagt." „Aha, verstehe.", Mailin lächelte leicht und Tom erwiderte dies kurz. Dann warf er einen traurigen Blick zu Harry zu und stand auf. „Ich gehe dann, schlaf gut." Pomfrey nickte ihm zu, wünschte ihm auch eine gute Nacht und Tom ging letztendlich.

In dem Moment schlug Harry schweigend die Augen auf und sah ihm schweigend nach. Als der Ältere die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er zu der Medihexe. „Er meint alles ernst, oder?" Madam Pomfrey sah zu ihm und nickte. „Ja, das tut er. Und ich kenne ihn gut genug um das zu beurteilen und er hat alles ernst gemeint." Harry lächelte leicht. „Bin echt mal gespannt, was er noch so macht um mich zurückzuerobern." „Wieso noch so? Hat er schon was getan?", die Frau sah ihn neugierig an. „Er hat sich freiwillig nach Gryffindor schicken lassen und das als Oberschlange überhaupt nach Salazar Slytherin." „Stimmt." Mailin nickte und die beiden lächelten sich an. „Gut geschlafen soweit?", fragte sie dann freundlich. „ja, bin aber immer noch müde.", gestand Harry und bestätigte dieses auch mit einem Gähnen. „Du kannst dich ja noch ausruhen.", schlug die Ältere vor. „Okay, mach ich.", Harry war also sofort einverstanden. „Und wie geht es dir sonst?", hakte Mailin noch nach. „Ganz gut. Und dir?" „Gut.", sie zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu.

„Wie sieht es aus bei dir mit der Liebe?" „Na ja, nichts." Mailin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh, sorry." „Schon gut, kannst ja nichts dafür." „Wir werden mal zusammen weggehen.", beschloss der Gryffindor. „Wir beide, ein Date?", Mailin zwinkerte schmunzelnd. „Ja natürlich, ich lade dich auch ein." „Na gut.", nahm Mailin das Angebot an. Beide grinsten nun. „Und wann?" „Wann immer du Zeit hast.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe so gut wie immer Zeit.", sagte Mailin nach kurzem Überlegen. „Wie wäre es mit nächstes Wochenende?", machte der Schüler also einen Vorschlagen. Mailin nickte sofort. „Abgemacht." „Super dann um acht Uhr." Harry gähnte nun. „Ist es schlimm, wenn ich noch ein wenig schlafe?", fragte er anstandshalber. „Nein, überhaupt nicht, hilft, wenn du schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen möchtest, also nur gut." „Danke, Mailin. Bis Morgen." Noch einmal gähnte Harry. „Ja, gute Nacht." Harry rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen und schlief fast sofort ein. Auch die Krankenschwester ging ins Bett.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war Tom bereits bei ihm. „Morgen.", brummte er dem Älteren zu. „Morgen.", murmelte Tom. „Kommst du mich abholen? Was haben wir denn gleich?" Harry setzte sich nun auf, gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." „Bei wem?" „Weiß ich nicht.", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht?", Harry sah ihn verwirrt und fragend an. „Das wurde uns beim Festessen nicht mitgeteilt." „Aber wir haben Unterricht?", fragte Harry noch mal sicherheitshalber. „ja, das schon.", Tom nickte kurz. „Komisch." Harry stand nun auf. „Hier, ich habe deine Sachen für den Unterricht mitgebracht." Tom reichte ihm seine Schultasche. „Danke Tom." „Gerne." Harry lächelte ihn sogar leicht an, was den Älteren schon automatisch zurücklächeln ließ. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Blauäugige. „Geht so. Und… und dir?" „Hm, na ja muss ja."

Sie gingen los zum Klassenzimmer und sie legten den Weg schweigend zurück. Dann erreichten die beiden ihr Zielort, wo die anderen schon drinnen waren und warteten und Harry setzte sich sofort zu Neville. Tom erhielt nur noch einen Platz ganz hinten. Neben Neville saß noch Dean und da Tom alleine saß stand Harry seufzend auf und ging zu ihm, obwohl er sah, dass gerade in dem Moment der Lehrer eintrat. Tom sah doch leicht verwundert auf, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte, doch der ignorierte ihn und holte seine Sachen aus seiner Tasche. Dann viel sein Blick zum ersten Mal zum Lehrer. „Ist nicht war.", sagte er überrascht, „Tonks?" Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was die Metamorphosmagierin hier tat. Diese stand am Pult und sah sich kurz in der Klasse um. Als sie dann Harry sah, lächelte sie ihm fröhlich zu und Harry grinste leicht zurück und hob seine Hand leicht zum Gruß. Dann begann die neue Lehrerin auch schon mit dem Unterricht, wobei Harry noch am Anfang ganz gut zuhörte, doch irgendwann legte er seinen Kopf ab und fing an zu dösen. Tom, der das alles schon konnte, war schon längst abwesend.

Es dauerte nicht lange und auf Harrys Stirn bildete sich plötzlich Schweiß, sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich er zitterte und stöhnte leise. „Harry…", Tom schüttelte den Schlafenden vorsichtig an der Schulter, „Alles in Ordnung?" Harry schreckte auf und sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an. „Alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte der Ältere seine frage besorgt. Harry fing an zu weinen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Hey, was ist los? Willst du einen Augeblick raus?", fragte Tom vorsichtig, woraufhin Harry leicht nickte. „Soll ich mitkommen?" Wieder nickte Harry und nachdem Tom der Lehrerin bescheid gegeben hatte, ließ der Grünäugige sich von dem Größeren rausführen. Vor der Tür fragte Tom zum dritten Mal: „Was ist los?" „Ich… ich habe nur schlecht geträumt.", murmelte Harry und zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Wovon denn.", fragte der Ältere sanft. „Von dir, von meinen Eltern und Dumbledore.", wisperte der Junge. Besorgt legte ihm Tom eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry fiel ihm daraufhin um den Hals und schluchzte und der dunkle Lord drückte ihn sanft an sich.

„Es war so schrecklich.", begann der Kleine nun zu schluchzen. „Shh, ich bin ja da." Harry schluchzte leise weiter und hielt sich schon krampfhaft an Tom fest und der strich ihm sanft und beruhigend durch das Haar. „Ich habe Angst, Tom." „Wovor?", fragte der Ältere vorsichtig nach. „Dich zu verlieren, wie ich meine Eltern verloren habe.", flüsterte der Schüler. Tom drückte ihn beschützend an sich. „Du wirst mich nie verlieren, Harry. Es tut mir so leid." Der Blauäugige gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf. „Ich weiß." Harry vergrub sein Gesicht an Toms Brust und dieser seufzte leicht. „Ich verzeih dir, Tom." „Wirklich?" Der Mann war überrascht. „Ja, wirklich." Harry bestätigt es mit einem leichten Kopfnicken und küsste ihn sanft. Langsam versiegten seine Tränen wieder und dafür konnte Tom seine Tränen vor Glück nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Hey, Tommy, nicht weinen." Harry strich sie ihm sanft weg und Angesprochener lächelte. „Glückstränen." „Trotzdem." Noch einmal trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss und Harry schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Mach das aber nie wieder.", bat Harry. „Nie wieder, versprochen." „Gut." „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch." Tom behielt ihn im Arm. Er konnte es echt nicht fassen. Harry hatte seine Entschuldigung akzeptiert, er liebte ihn noch und sie blieben zusammen. So glücklich war der Lord schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und schon gar nicht so erleichtert. „Sollten wir nicht wieder reingehen?", fragte Harry irgendwann. „Ach, das hat noch Zeit. Der Unterrichtsstoff ist sowieso viel zu einfach und langweilig.", Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Und außerdem klingelt es eh gleich." „Was haben wir gleich?", Harry hatte seinen Stundenplan noch nicht bekommen und wusste daher auch nicht, was sie als nächstes hatten. „Freistunden.", antwortete Tom und musste nicht lange überlegen. „Cool und dann?" „Also danach habe ich Alte Runen. Was du danach hast, weiß ich nicht.", erklärte Tom. „Ja, ich auch nicht." „Ich habe deinen Stundenplan in deine Tasche gepackt.", viel es Tom dann ein. „Oh, super, danke." „Kein Problem." Doch Harry machte keine Anstallten ihn zu suchen.

„Gehen wir irgendwohin?", fragte Tom dann. „Wohin denn?" „Müssen ja nicht hier vor dem Klassenzimmer stehen bleiben." Der Größere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm mit." Harry nahm Toms Hand und zog ihn mit zum Nordturm. Tom sah sofort nach draußen übers Gelände und seine Augen glänzten, als er sich an seine alte Schulzeit erinnerte. „Ich war früher sehr oft hier oben.", teilte er dann auch Harry mit. „Und ich bin oft hier." Harry trat an seine Seite und sah ebenfalls nach draußen. „Es ist noch immer so toll hier wie früher. Ein schöner Ort, wenn man seine Ruhe braucht." „Hm, finde ich auch." Harry lächelte leicht. Nun setzte sich der Größere und zog seinen Kleinen gleich mit auf seinen Schoß. Harry schmiegte sich an ihn und fühlte sich wohl und geborgen und war wirklich glücklich und zufrieden in den Armen des eigentlich dunklen Lords. Tom küsste sanft seinen Nacken. „Tom? Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?" „Nur zu. Du kannst mich alles fragen.", flüsterte der sanft. „Wie kommst du zu den roten Augen?" Harry sah ihn neugierig an und bekam von Tom ein Schmunzeln. „Mein Animagus ist eine Albinoschlange.", erklärte er dann.

„Echt? Cool, zeig mal.", bat Harry kichernd und so verwandelte sich der Ältere in seine Animagusform. :Süß., zischte Harry auf Parsel und streichelte den Kopf der weißen Schlange mit den roten Augen. Tom zischte nur amüsiert und schlängelte sich auf seinen Schoß zusammen. :Ich weiß, dass ich süß bin, danke.: :Angeber., gluckste Harry und Tom verwandelte sich zurück in seine Menschengestalt. Harry schubste ihn sofort von sich runter. „Du bist schwer.", erklärte er gleich. Tom schmunzelte nur. „Ich bin wieder 17. So schwer kann ich nicht mehr sein." „Auf jeden Fall schwerer als ich. Guck doch." Harry zog sich seinen Pullover hoch. Tom zog ihn an sich. „Iss mehr." „Ich mochte nicht.", erklärte Harry. „Warum nicht?" „Zu deprimiert, kein Hunger. „Tut mir leid." Tom seufzte. „Nicht schlimm." „Jetzt ist du aber wieder?", bat der Ältere ihn. „Okay." Harry nickte. „Ich liebe dich, Kleiner. „ich dich auch und ich bin nicht klein." Sie küssten sich schmunzelnd. Dann sah Tom wieder nach draußen und fragte leise: „Harry ich… wieso hast du mir eigentlich verziehen? Ich meine… ich habe deine Eltern getötet. So etwas kann man nicht verzeihen."

„Weißt du.", Harry gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Ich liebe auch nicht den Voldemort in dir, sondern den Kellner, Tom Riddle." Tom lächelte ihn traurig aber dankbar an und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass er ihn noch mal liebevoll küssen konnte. „Wieso bist du eigentlich wieder so jung?", fragte er dann, nachdem die beiden sich wieder von den Lippen des jeweils anderen gelöst hatten. „Illusion und weil ich eben bei dir sein wollte." Harry kuschelte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. „Danke.", flüsterte er dann und schlummerte langsam weg. Tom hob ihn hoch und ging mit ihm zum Gryffindorturm. Da sie zum Glück beide im selben Zimmer waren, legte er ihn dort ins Bett. Momentan war sonst keiner im Zimmer und da es gleich zum neuen Unterricht klingelte, machte er sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zu Alte Runen, auch wenn er viel lieber bei Harry geblieben wäre und Harry ließ er einfach schlafen, denn so konnte der Kleine sich ausruhen.

Wild hämmerte jemand gegen die Zimmertür. „Junge aufwachen und komm endlich runter." Erschrocken von der kalten Stimme, von der er geweckt wurde, schreckte Harry in seinem Bett auf und sah sich noch leicht orientierungslos um. „Tom?", flüsterte er leise und verwirrt und rieb sich seine Stirn, denn seine Narbe schmerzte fürchterlich. Langsam kam ihm die Erkenntnis, was hier eigentlich los war. Harry fühlte sich aufgrund der Tatsache, die ihm gerade bewusst geworden war, sehr elend. Das durfte einfach nicht war sein. Er lag in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, dass hieß, er war nicht von hier weggezogen und wohnte noch bei seinen Verwandten. Sollte dass etwa alles nie passiert gewesen sein? Hatte er Tom wirklich nie so kennen gelernt? Aber es schien alles so realistisch gewesen. Konnte das alles wirklich nur ein irgendwie schöner, aber auch schrecklicher Traum gewesen sein? Ja, das war es gewesen.

Es war alles nur ein Traum!!

**The End**


End file.
